They've Always Been There
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: While the guardians all love Jack they still want him to grow up, but the problem is he can't so MiM in an effort to help them understand Jack sends them into the past. So they can see Jack's life. So North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy along with the Burgess kids watch how Jack came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Information**

**This story will take place ten years after the movie. Jamie and the others will still believe so here are their ages:**

**Jamie: 20**

**Pippa: 19**

**Cupcake: 20**

**Monty: 19**

**The twins: 20**

**Sophie: 16**

**In this story Jack will have died at 14 so he will look 14, even though he looked 16-18 in the movie in mine he will look 14. **


	2. Prologe

**Author's note: Look this is my first story so if you could go easy on me here I would really appreciate it, and if there are any suggestions to help me feel free to tell me. The updates will come whenever I have time to so this story might not always get an update every week. **

**The man in the moon knew his idea wasn't the best, he also knew that if Jack Frost, the spirit he saw as his favorite grandson, found out he'd be furious with him. But what else was there to do? The four elder guardians just didn't understand the boy, for all intents and purposes was just that a boy.**

**While the guardians assumed Jack died at 16 it was false, Jack was actually 14. Barely in his teens, whose only purpose was to have fun. That was the problem the guardians wanted Jack to grow up, but it wasn't possible because he simply couldn't. His mindset was forever trapped into that of a 14-year-old's.**

**But the pros outweighed the cons. So he'd give his idea a go, even if it got Jack angry at him. Starting tomorrow the guardians would watch Jackson Overland Frost's memories, both as a spirit and human. **

**Author's note: If you saw any misspelling I'm sorry, spelling isn't my strong suit so I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Explanation

_Just the Beginning _

Talking

_Memories_

_Thoughts _

_Jack Frost~ Jack Frost ~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~~_

Glazed green eyes flickered open and as its owner awoke its vision sharpened. As Bunny sat up he checked his surroundings, he was in a plain white room with nothing else but the few people he could see. He saw his friends North, that all kids knew as Santa Clause pacing, Sandy (or the Sandman) peacefully sleeping, and Tooth flying around worriedly. He could also see the Burgess children who now weren't children at all anymore.

Jamie had grown up and stood proudly at 6' he had decided to grow his hair out that it reached his neck. Jaime had grown up from being the scrawny child he was when he was 10. His girlfriend, Pippa, stood next to him, Pippa while still a tomboy had changed a lot as well. She now stood at 5' 10'' and she was now curvier and not as flat-chested as she was at 9. The twins Caleb and Clad stood each at 6' and 6' 1'' respectably The both still had their Afro-like hair and like Jamie was no longer scrawny. Sophie, his favorite child, was now 16 and thus no longer stood at his leg. She was now 5' 5'' and was starting to show her figure more but she still loved Bunny. Cupcake ( who was dating Caleb) had lost a lot of weight and stood at 5' 11'' and while she didn't mind her nickname now preferred her real name, Abby, and last but not least was Monty. He had lost his glasses and now wore contacts was 5' 11'' as well and while no longer scrawny he wasn't as bulky as the other boys. But perhaps the biggest change was he was dating Clad and no one was really surprised at that, but it was a bit of a surprise when Clad came out with him. Nobody really cared but Monty still had a bit of low self-esteem.

Sophie was the first one to notice that Bunny was awake. She screamed, " BUNNY!" and promptly tackled him in a hug. Bunny grunted but nonetheless hugged her back. Standing up with Sophie Bunny asked, " Where are we mate? An' where's snowflake?" Bunny and Jack had settled their differences aside and where almost like brothers now. But before anyone could answer him they heard a voice,

" _**Guardians while you now know more about Jack Frost it is time that you actually now the whole truth about Jackson, so I will be showing you what Jack has gone through and who he really is, and with this I hope you gain a better understanding about him. Good luck and good bye for now." **_

And before anybody could say anything they were gone in a flash of blue light.

_Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost_

AN- I hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the short chapters I'll try to make them longer and I hope you review.


	4. Chapter 4-The Frost Family

The Frost Family

Wow I honestly didn't expect this to be any good. But thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this.

_FrostFan1- I'll try but he'll probably still have a lot of happy moments, but I'll see what I can come up with_

_Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen- Thanks for the the review and the criticism! I couldn't find his name anywhere so thanks! _

_Oh the last 2 chapters I didn't do disclaimer so, I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians if I did this movie would have a sequel._

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

As the light died down all anyone saw was snow. Before anyone could ask the question they wanted to they saw movement in the corner of their eyes turning around nearly everyone gasped. There running around in the snow was 5 year old Jack Frost.

_Laughing little Jack ran as fast as he could behind him a boy a year or two older was chasing him. "I'm gonna get you for that Frost!" The older boy yelled._

" I wonder wha' the Frostbite did is' time." Bunny voiced. Everyone else was curious too. It seemed they were about to find out.

" _Not if you can't catch me Michael!" Jack cackled delightfully. That seemed to get the other boy madder as he turned red and practically roared. He tried tackling the younger boy, but Jack proved to be quicker and nimbler than the other boy, and jumped out of the way and running into town._

" Hey this looks like Burgess!" Claude exclaimed excitingly. Looking around the other young adults noticed it too. They went giddy after all Jack looked like he lived here when the town first settled. That meant Jack could have known their ancestors, plus it wasn't everyday you could say you lived in the same town as a winter spirit. Behind them the guardians smiled they were just happy to get a piece of information about Jack.

_Running Jack jumped over things and ducked under things to try and escape the furious older boy, smiling the whole time. Just when Michael was about to catch him a blonde woman called out, " Micheal! Time for dinner!" Instantly Micheal stopped and dejectedly walked towards his mother. But not before glaring at little Jack and telling in low tones, " Watch your back tomorrow Frost, because there won't be any protecting you then." It was supposed to sound menacing but Jack just smiled innocently back at him. Growling Michael walked after his mother. Looking extremely pleased Jack walked towards the other direction. Only to run into someone's legs and fall back down. Looking up Jack saw his father, a black-haired and brown-eyed man with broad shoulders and stern look on his face. Turning Jack was filled with dread, it was his mother brown-haired and blue-eyed woman who was fairly attractive. On most days you would see smiles on their faces and warm eyes but right now they looked stern, too stern._

" Looks like someones in trouble" This was voiced by Pippa and everyone couldn't help but agree. After all they all knew that look personally, you can't be friends with Jack Frost and not get into trouble now and again. Looking worried they all looked back and waited for the chaos to unfold.

_Jack looked at them with innocent and yet not innocent eyes. His parents didn't buy it and his father asked, " What did you do?". Trying to look confused and failing Jack asked back" What do you mean what did I do papa?" . " Jackson Overland Frost, don't you avoid the question." His mother's stern look had him spilling the story " Micheal called father a no good Shepard and then starting to call us other rude things, so I called him a spoiled brat and I may have kicked him somewhere Papa always says hurts." Looking innocently up at his parents his Papa suddenly smiled, " that's my boy!" " Johnathan!" his mama cried indigently. " You heard what Jack said, Jill he called me a no good Shepard." Giving his kicked puppy look Jill sighed but smiled, " Since when did I have two children?" Jill asked looking up, and looking as if she were asking god if he knew. " Cause you love us mama." Jack stated and Jill looked down at her only child and replied, " Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiling the Frost family headed towards their cottage. John with his arm around Jill's waist and Jill carrying little Jack._

Smiling Tooth exclaimed, "That was so adorable!"The other girls starting cooing about how cute Jack was. Smiling the guys just shook their heads and agreed it was true Jack was adorable at 5. Smiling excitingly Monty asked, " What do you think the next one will be about? " That got everyone jumping up anddown excitingly. They couldn't wait to see more, but for how long? After all nobody ever said that Jack's life was flowers and rainbows but we'll let them enjoy it for now. After all it can only get better until it gets worse, but that won't happen for a while.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- can you guys tell me what you think this one is longer than the other two chapter I hoped you liked it and _Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen, __thanks again for telling me that other boy's name I found everyone else names except for him so thanks for that!_


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting a Guardian

Meeting a Guardian

_ .layton__-_I'll try but I'm still pretty new at this

_Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen__-_ Thank you for your review

And thanks to everybody who read and reviewed this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

The scene in front of the group changed, the snow had mostly melted and there walking along a trail was the Frost family. They hadn't changed much Jack was nearing 6 and John was the same as ever no it was Jill who had changed. It looked like she was pregnant which was probably true.

" _Mama? Papa? When's the baby gonna get here?" Young Jack questioned._

"Aaawwww! Jack's gonna have a little brother/sister!" Cupcake cooed along with the other girls, while the boys slowly edged away. The boyfriends knew it wouldn't be long before they started asking for kids, but they didn't want to have kids for at least another 5 years.

_Smiling fondly down at his son John answered, " Your little brother or sister will come in 5 months, and remember Jack when the baby gets here you have to take care of him or her." Little Jack nodded with as much seriousness a 5 year old had. Then Jack got a questioning look on his face, looking at his mama's tummy Jack finally asked, " Papa? How did the baby get in Mama's tummy?" John chocked and looked ready to pass out while Jill was looking on in amusement._

Bunny couldn't help it he burst out laughing, as did everyone else but Tooth tried to look at least a bit disapproving but she eventually started laughing too. Smiling Jamie asked, " You think Jack's dad is going to answer him?" Looking at Jack's father, Sophie answered, " Not a chance Jamie." Trying to compose themselves they went back to the memory.

_Jill ever the calm one answered, " We'll tell you when you're older Jack, and no complaints." She added when she saw Jack opening his mouth. Pouting Jack answered, " Fine. Can we go Easter egg hunting now?" Seeing his parents nod he ran out towards the forest and started hunting._

" Did 'e just say egg 'unting?" Bunny asked. Nodding Sophie looked questioning up at Bunny. A smile spread across his face. " Ha! Look's like the ankle-bitter really loves Easter! Bet 'e likes it better than Christmas!" North looked slightly offended but then he got a competitive look on his face. " Oh da? I bet little boy like Christmas better than Easter! If he does like Easter better I'll admit Easter better than Christmas! Same goes to you!" Looking confident Bunny shook North's hand and went back looking at the memory. The others shook their heads and looked back a well.

"_Jack! We'll be over here if you need us and remember don't go out too far!" Jack heard his father holler. " Kay Papa!" Running through the forest Jack couldn't help but smile this was an incredible holiday. Looking around Jack saw a little colorful egg. It was beautiful, it had a blue background and white flowers circling around the egg. Smiling Jack put it in his basket along with the other ones he found. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving, looking closer Jack saw it was an Easter egg deciding to follow it. It went around trees and some bushes and when it stopped Jack did as well and gasped out loud. There standing in front of him was the Easter bunny. Except he wasn't at all as everyone described him, he wasn't small and cuddly. He was at least 6' with weird markings along his fur, with weird wood things strapped to his back. It seemed he startled the Bunny who quickly swiveled around with the wood things in his hands pointing at him. They both stood frozen in shock._

"Bunny! You knew Jack when he was human!" Tooth excitedly shouted. "I-I guess I did" Bunny answered uneasily. He remembered him after all he usually let little Jackie come over and help him paint eggs in the Warren close to Easter but then... Bunny snapped out of his thoughts_, Don't think about it!_ He berated himself he didn't want to remember. Stubbornly ignoring the questions his friends his friends were asking he looked back at the memory. Everyone looked at Bunny in concern but looked back too.

_Jack smiled brightly, " YOU'RE THE EASTER BUNNY!" He happily exclaimed. He saw the Bunny smile and finally let go of the wood things. "Tha' I am little ankle-bitter." Smiling Jack started shooting off questions to the poor Bunny, " What are those wood things? How do you hide eggs everywhere in one day? Do you paint all the eggs by yourself? Or do you have helpers like Santa Clause?" " Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down there mate. Ta answer ya's questions these are boomerangs, yes I paint all the eggs, and well I guess you can say I got 'elpers these little googies usually run and hide by themselves." Bunny answered the questions he heard from little Jack. " Wow! This is so cool! I can't wait to tell the other kids about this! I knew you were real!" Jack was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Smiling down at the little boy Bunny couldn't help but give him one extra gift that he'd made with his spare time. " Would ja like something extra special for Easter?" Bunny asked the little jumping boy. " Oh can I? Please?" Jack decided to be extra nice to the Bunny he was after all the Easter Bunny he had to be extra important, he couldn't wait to tell Mama and Papa he saw the real Easter Bunny. Smiling softly at the boy Bunny brought out a necklace he had made it was made especially for a child. At the end of the necklace was an egg that was made out of a gem. The egg was primarily blue the designs were of a winter flower he saw in North's home called Cyclamen. " Wow. Pretty." Jack breathed, " I'll wear it forever Mr. Bunny! Thanks!" and with that Jack Ran off not seeing a rare genuine smile on Bunnymund's face. Tapping his foot twice Bunny was down his hole._

"AW! That was so nice of you Bunny!" Tooth sighed so happy to see Jack practically radiating joy over such a small gift. Bunny meanwhile was wondering if Jack really did always keep it on and if he did, did he still have it on even now? That made him feel guilty after all he had yelled at one of his favorite children and didn't even know it. Sometimes Bunny wondered what would have happened if Jack kept his memories and here was his answer, he would've come running to him and beg for help. Remembering the innocent child he yelled at when Jack caused the Blizzard of '68, he remembered as his innocent eyes looked at him eagerly. Remembered after he yelled at him he wasn't the same he was still an innocent child, but he covered it up with his smart-alek remarks and his rebellious acts. Bunny had only one thought, _It's my fault._

~_Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- I think I might have rambled a bit in this chapter,but oh well I think I'll post a new chapter later today but it'll probably be a little short so anyway thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed this and anybody who has made this story their favorite or they are following this story! 


	6. Chapter 6-Jack's Lullaby

Jack's Lullaby

I told you I'd make another one this one might be a bit short but I do have a ton of chores to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians unfortunately

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

The next memory came in a flash of light it was still the same day. Jack was eagerly telling his parents about the Easter Bunny while his parents listened and nodded once in awhile. Jack was still a little hyper from all the chocolate he had eaten. It looked like his mother had a solution to this problem though.

" _Jack did you brush your teeth?" Jill asked her hyperactive son, seeing Jack nod Jill smiled softly. She really did love her boy, he was always willing to make anyone happy she knew he'd be a great big brother to her next child. Plus her little boy had quite the imagination. A 6'1'' Easter Bunny that had boomerangs? Shaking her head Jill went back to the matter at hand. "Jack its time for bed!" But apparently Jack didn't want to go to bed, well at least not now. " But I don't want to Mama! Can't I have 9 more minutes?" Jack pleaded with those kicked puppy eyes he learned from his father. Jill refused to give in and 2 seconds later, she finally gave in._

" Jack sure does have his mom wrapped around his finger." Caleb commented. " Ya, if we ever did that to our mom she'd laugh, and then forcefully put us into bed." Caleb shuttered knowing how true Claude was. Everyone laughed from the look on their faces, it looked like they got captured by a killer and barely made it out alive. Huffing the twins went to go complain to their girl/boy friend. Still chuckling softly Jamie looked back he wanted to know more about his best friend.

_Jill went back to trying to figure out a way to put her son to bed. But then she remembered a song she use to sing to Jack when he was just a baby. Smiling Jill decided to give it a try. " Jack! Come over to the piano with me!" Jack came zooming in still having quite a lot of energy and not one bit tired. Seeing his mama sitting on the piano seat, Jack came and sat next to her. " What are we doing mama?" Jack watched curiously as his mama starting playing the piano softly. Then she started to sing, "_

_Culca-te, puiut micut,  
Culca-te si te abua  
Pâna mâine-n dalba ziua.  
Si te culca si adormi  
Pâna mâine-n dalbe zori._

_Jack's eyes widened he remembered this song he started singing softly with his mother, _

_Doina din ce s-o facut ?  
Dintr-o gura de mic prunc.  
L-o lasat maica dormind,  
L-o aflat doina zicând._

_Jack's eyes started to droop, but he refused to sleep until they finished the song._

_Abua – bua – bua,  
Abua, tucu-l maica,  
Nu te teme tu de zmei,  
I-a goni maica pe ei._

_Jack's eyes were almost completely closed, the only reason he wasn't completely asleep yet was through his own stubbornness._

_Puisor cu ochi de mure,  
Maica-i dusa la padure,  
Ti-a aduce gatejoare  
Si ti-a face scovergioare_

_By the time the last note was finished Jack was out cold. Smiling down at her son, Jill carried him to his room and proceeded, to tuck him in. Before she left she kissed his forehead and whispered, " Noapte buna, fulg de nea mea." In his sleep Jack smiled softly._

" What language was that?" Tooth whispered clearly mystified by the song. The others all ran through the languages, suddenly Bunny snapped his fingers, " I know!"

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- Whoever can guess this language gets a cyber cookie! OH! I almost forgot I have a poll so if you guys could vote I'd really appreciate it! I'm thinking of writing another story after this. Do you think I should do it?


	7. Chapter 7- Jack's Birthday and Sam

Jack's Birthday

_Maximus Potter-_ Is the winner! The lullaby was in Romanian.

_Mistress of the Words-_ The song is called _Cantec de leagan_

Sorry but Maximus was the first to say it. I'd also like to thank everybody who voted on my pole. Jack will be getting a fox, and if you have any suggestions for new chapters feel free to tell me!

Disclaimer- I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians. A girl can dream though. But I do own the Ocs in this fic!

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

"Well?!" Caleb asked the Pooka impatiently. Shooting the young adult a look, Bunny answered, " It's Romanian." Everyones eyes widened, that meant Jack and at least his mother was from Romania. "When we get back, Jack is going to answer our question, even if we have to tie him down." Pippa said in total seriousness the other girls nodded in total agreement. The boys sweatdropped and slowly moved away they like the girls, but sometimes they could be really scary. They all had one common thought, _Good luck Jack._" Hey look! Another one is starting!" Monty pointed, hoping that this would distract the girls for awhile. It worked everyone looked to the front and saw the Frost's cottage, there were a few decorations, for what they weren't sure. But they were about to find out.

_" John are you sure you invited him?" Jill asked her husband nervously, and she had a right to be. If he didn't come Jack would be so very sighed tiredly but answered," Yes dear I did, I even went up to the boy and told him every single detail, so if he somehow looses his invitation. But you and I both know the boy will come, Jack's like a little brother to him. He won't miss it, besides I saw the present he bought for Jack and I must say I dearly approve." John had a mischievous look in his eyes, that it reminded everyone of Jack. Smiling Jill answered apologetically, " I know John, I just worry too much I just want the best for Jack and he just adores Samuel, he'd be so sad if he didn't come." Shaking his head John smiled, " I know but Jack doesn't mind what he gets, he's just happy its his birthday. It gives him an excuse to pull his tricks."_

" That sounds like Jack alright." Sandy spelled out with his sand. Smiling North chuckled and nodded. That sounded something Jack would do use his birthday as a chance to pull his pranks. But at least now they knew his birthday was somtime during Spring. North had a sly smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to celerate Jack's birthday.

_Smiling Jill nodded she was okay with Jack pulling his tricks and her husband seemed to think them a good practice for hunting. After all if Jack could create all those for peole image what he could do for the animals. Jill opened her mouth to answer but a sudden shout of " SAMMY!" interrupted her. Looking out the door Jill saw Jack had tackled a 15-year- old boy with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. Even though the teen seemed to be frowning the look in his eyes was saying he was amused. Picking Jack up "Sammy" greeted Jack with a noogie to his head, "Hey squirt. How've ya been?" " I've been great! I even saw the Easter Bunny last month!" Quirking his eyebrow Samuel asked, " Is that so?" Jack started babbling off to his "older brother" about the Cool Easter Bunny. Smiling at the boy John called, " Hello Sam!" Looking gratefully at the man, Sam responded with a, " Hello sir." John and Sam went on talking about hunting while Jack and Jill went to go greet the other children who had arrived._

It amazed everyone at all the kids who came to the party. There was about 3 kids of every age, they weren't kidding! They saw 4-year-olds, 10-year-olds and even 18-year-olds. " Jack sure did have a lot of friends." Sophie commented. Everyone could only nod, then they saw a boy with brown hair and eyes walking up to Jack but that wasn't what was bothering them. It was the fact that he looked creepily similair to a 5-year-old Jamie. " Hey Jamie, it looks look we found your great-great-great-great- whatever grandfather." Claude commented everyone nodded, al little more than creeped out seeing a mirror image of Jamie, in the 1700s. Instead of wondering how this was genetically possible, Jamie looked back at the memory. Trying to ignore how similiary he and the 5-year-old looked.

_"Hey James!" Jack greeted warmly with his usual crooked smile. Smiling back the little boy handed Jack a wrapped present, Jack getting what the boy wanted opened the present. Inside there were a bow of arrows, it looked hand crafted and so amazing. Looking at it in awe Jack carefully set down the present on the table and hugged the younger boy. " Thanks James." Jack said sincerly. His father had been pestering him about a weapon to use while hunting, and this was perfect he apparently had perfect aim; and it had been honed when he started playing in snowball fights. Smiling at the older boy warmly James went back to eating his food. Everybody talked and laughed until most of them had to go home, and eventually they all left. Jack had gotten a lot of presents they were mostly for hunting since they knew his Papa would start sending him on more serious hunts. His parents though had chipped together some money to make a locket, inside there was a picture of the family, John in his best clothes smiling heartingly at the camera, his mother pregnate but smiling, Sam with his rarely seen smile and Jack himself smiling his mischievous grin. Jack had grinned at hugged his parents really hard and promising to never taking it off. His older brother figure, Sammy, had yet to give him his present he had said it was a surprise and he had to wait until only they were left. So Jack was following Sammy and what he saw surprised him. There in his older brother's hands was a fox kit, a kind he'd never seen before. Most that he saw had black, brown or red fur, this one had white with blue eyes. Seeing his awed look Sammy answered," Its an artic fox kit, I bought her when I was traveling around, thought you might like it." Petting the kit softly Jack asked, " Is it a girl or boy?" Smiling at the adorable scene Sam answered, " Girl." Nodding Jack made scrunched up his face adorably and starting thinking for a suitable name. Finally he said, " I'm gonna name you Iarn__ă__." The kit yipped seeming to agree with the name. Smirking Sam said, " Nice name" Smiling up at his big brother, Jack raced Sam to the house._

" Hey Tooth?" Pippa asked seeing the fairy looked up Pippa continued, " Do you know what Iarnă means?" Tooth thought and said, " I believe it means Winter." Shaking his head Monty exasperatedly remarked, " Even when he isn't the winter spirit he still loves winter." Laughing at hi boyfriend's frustration Claude shaked his head. After all Jack wouldn't be Jack if he didn't at least like Winter.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- Thanks for reading I hope you review! And if you ask no Sam is not Jack's actual older brother, Jack just sees him as one. If you have any suggestions I'll consider them but next chapter will be Jack's sister's birth!


	8. Chapter 8- New Member of the Family

The New Member of The Family

_FrostFan1-_ This story might have Jack with some bad moments, but it might also not so I'm sorry if that's dissapointing but this is my first story. My next one might be a bit more depressing and angsty. I like a rather sad story too but I'm still working on happy stories. I promise at least one of my next stories will be a bit sad.

And thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed this.

Discalimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

What everbody saw next was surprising, Jack was running and tripping desperately trying to reack the small cottage he and his family lived in. Now tripping was consisered normal, but Jack didn't trip. He was ridicolously graceful that it would make anyone green with envy. So just seeing him trip was abnormal to everyone present, even the villagers were stopping and looking at the Frost boy. " What do you think is going on?" Tooth asked worryingly. Shrugging everyone decided to just watch and find out.

_Little Jack ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. It was time his little sister arrived. How did he know it was a girl? He didn't know but something was telling him it was and he wasn't missing out on seeing his little sister for the first time. He promised his Papa he'd protect her, and he wasn't going to let him down. Seeing the cottage coming up Jack ran faster then he was already going which was pretty impressive for a 6-year- old. Heading inside, he heard his Mama scream, and a woman hollering to keep pushing. Jack was confused. Why did his Mama need to push? It didn't matter he'd ask later, seeing his Papa pacing back and forth Jack started following him. He had to distract his Papa somehow, then he had an idea. Mama always said the best way to distract someone was to ask them something. So maybe Papa would answer his question! " Papa? why did the lady ask Mama to push?" It seemed Jack's idea worked, his father stopped abruptedly and paled. Jack although confused of his father's reaction was happy he distracted him long enough for the lady to come out and say that he had a new baby sister._

Jamie was akwardly looking at his best-friend's past self and decided when they got back, he'd bully North or Bunny to explain to Jack how a baby was made and born.

_It seemed his Papa was relieved and walked quikly into the bedroom. His Mama was being supported up by some pillows she had made beforehand. In her arms was a small bundle covered in a blanket. Crawling up onto the bed Jack peeking inside the blanket and saw a pink little face with big brown eyes and a tuft of brown hair. Jack cautiously brought his hand up and started stroking his little sister's soft hair. The baby brought out her own hand and held onto one of his fingers. Smiling tiredly down at her son Jill asked," Do you want to name her Jack?" Jack nodded eagerly and started to think of a name that would suit her. After a few minutes Jack finally answered, " Pippa."_

Pippa squealed, and Jamie groaned yup he was screwed Pippa was going to want a baby and soon. Everyone else smiled clearly amused except for those who had girlfriends. They were all seeing the looks that said that they wanted a baby. Laughing at the boys predicament Sandy decided to keep watching.

_Smiling warmly down at his son John nodded it was a perfect name for his daughter. " Pippa Emily Frost it is." Smiling one last time Jill fell asleep, John carefully taking his sleeping daughter out of her arms. Jack though excited but tired decided to go to sleep too and headed for his room. The scene slowly faded away to nothingness._

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- I might not be able to make a lot of updates I'm sick and I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now. But since you're all loving this story I couldn't help but post at least this one, so I hope you review this!


	9. Chapter 9-Tragedy

Tragedy

Thanks to everyone who wished me to get better! I'm a bit better today...sorta. But anyway I managed to steal my laptop back to post this chapter to you!

_FrostFan1-_ This chapter is for you, I had a reason that Jack and his father hunted and here it is. It might not be my best work I'm still pretty sick, but this just wouldn't get out of my head so I started writing it and here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of The Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Looking around everyone could see a year or two had past by. Jack was by now 8 and Pippa was about 2. It was around Fall, and they were outside Jack was carrying his little sister on his back. Smiling at the incredibly adorable scene, everyone watched.

_Jack was just playing outside with his precious little sister, when his Papa told him to get ready to hunt. Smiling apologetically at Pippa, Jack went back inside to put on his boots and retrieve his bow and arrows._ ( I know there were guns back then, but John doesn't want Jack to accidently hurt himself.) _Jack waited obediently for his Papa to come out. Once they were all ready Jack and John waved goodbye towards Pippa and Jill. Smiling down at his son John lead them towards their hunting grounds, John loved getting time to bond with his son. It was rare, what with him working almost all day and Jack trying to keep Pippa occupied all day. Hearing how much noise he was making, John decided to just concentrate at the matter at hand. He didn't want to scare the animals away. Crouching down low John pointed his gun at a nearby deer, before he could shoot an arrow went through its eye and it immediately fell down. Looking for his son, John saw him on top of a tree with his bow stilled posed. Smiling proudly at his son, John shook his head, he was either getting to old for this or his son was really good at hunting. He decided to go with the lader. " Jack! We still need at least another deer! Then we'll head back okay?" Jack heard his Papa holler up to him. Smiling down at his Papa Jack nodded his head. Swinging down quickly Jack started to search for more deer, almost half an hour of searching Jack saw one by the stream. Jack felt guilty he really did, but they had to get food somehow and this way they could also sell the hide and make blankets with them. It cost less and it was resourceful. Shooting it through the eye, Jack watched it fall. _

" The ankle-bitter sure nows 'ow to 'unt." Bunny commented. He was torn between being surprised and amazed. I mean sure Jack might have hunted rabbits, but back then it was normal so he just shrugged it off. North was looking interested at this new aspect about their youngest member, Sandy shrugged it off, while Tooth was worringly zipping around. The young adults were just amazed, it seemed Jack was really skilled at this. Looking back they were still a bit confused why they had to see this. Then they heard it a sound of a roar, a bear if they knew anything about wildlife. Unfortunatly Cupcake was studying to be a veterinarian so she instantly knew it, she quickly informed the others and they all watched nervously.

_Jack hearing a roar instantly dropped the deer he was currently holding. Turning around Jack started running, he knew whenever he heard that he had to run and head toward his Papa. Hearing a scream starting to accompany the roar, Jack ran faster he knew that scream. He'd heard it whenever his Papa was angry and needed to rant. It was his father's and while he knew he might not be able to save him he had to at least try. Climbing up a tree, Jack started to look for them, then he saw them they where in a clearing near the big oak tree. Jack starting jumping tree from tree, trying to go fast enough to at least try to help his father. Finally making it Jack positioned an arrow, he aimed it and tried to tune out his father's screams. With shaky hand Jack fired, the bear turned a bit and it hit its lung, it hobbled a bit then fell sideways. Relieved Jack jumped down the tree and ran towards his father._

Everyone tried not to puke, John looked horrible. One of his arms was almost completly chewed off, he was missing some of his skin on his other arm. There were claw marks from his left shoulder to his right hip, it looked like the bear had tried scratching John's left leg off, but then just stopped and continued with chewing his other leg, one of John's eyes was missing. All in all John looked like hell.

_Jack took one look at his father and puked, when he finished he composed his self and came near his father. John was miraculously still alive whether that was good or bad Jack didn't know. John feeling no more pain opened his single eye and saw his son. Trying to smile but failing John opened his mouth and started talking," Listen son, I'm not gonna make it." John's voice was hoarse from screaming and Jack flinched a bit, but shook his head, " D-don't say t-that P-papa you're gonna be fine. We'll get doctors f-for you a-and they'll fix you right up." Jack tried to sound reasurring but he knew his voice quivered, Jack knew that wasn't going to happen. He was trying to deny that his Papa was dying. Smiling a bit at his 8-year-old son John shook his head," L-listen Jack I-I want you to take care of your mother and Pippa. I'm sorry for giving this responsibility to you so quickly, but you're gonna have to be the man of the house now. I-i want you to tell P-pippa that her Papa loved her, and tell your mother that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. Jack always remember that I love you and I'm sorry I won't be able to see you and Pippa grow up." John's voice had started out strong but as he kept talking his voice got quieter and quieter. As he finished talking you could barely hear his voice, then John Richard Frost left the world of the living. Jack seeing his Papa's sole eye close started shaking him, " Papa? Papa! Wake Up! Please WAKE UP!" Jack started sobbing. He put his face at his father's torn shirt, his face and hands were getting blood on them but he didn't care. He wanted his Papa back. When the village men came looking for him and his father they found Jack trying to wake his father up, and his father unmoving and breathing. One of the men took Jack away from his Papa's corpse and the rest of the men started wrapping up John's body with their jackets and carried John's corpse to the village. The scene faded away into nothingness._

By now everyone was crying. All the boyfriends were holding their girlfriends and in Claude and Monty's case Claude was holding Monty. Sandy was curled up into a ball with golden tears streaming down his face, Tooth was in North's arms crying into his jacket and Bunny well Bunny was holding Sophie while she cried and his tears flowed down his furry cheeks.

They all had one thought, _Poor Jack._

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

I cried while writing this. But I'm sorry! Jack has to at least have some tragedy in his life and well John pretty much was one of the things that happened. I'm sorry if it isn't that good but I'm still working out how to do this. Anyway once again I'm sorry just don't kill me. Next chapter will probably be on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10-Aftermath and the Shadow Man

Aftermath and the Shadow Man

Well I'm feeling much better today! I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and I hope you continue reading my work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

**Jack's dream**

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Almost everyone was still crying with the exception of Bunny and North. They had both lost someone and in their experience the person usually didn't like pity. Sure they liked people they could actually relate with on the subject, but if the person didn't actually have a first hand experience they ignored them. Everyone was trying to figure out how Jack hid this from them, he was always cheerful and ready to crack a joke. He didn't seem to have ever had a bad expeience in his life, but maybe that was the reason he was always tried to cheer everyone up.

Jack had found out that fun and laughter helped dull and block away the pain, he'd grown a complex that whenever he saw someone unhappy he'd do his best to cheer him up. It was at that moment everyone vowed to try to get Jack to open up. Seeing a memory starting everyone started watching.

_Jack sat by the lake that he and his father always used to have fun in. He missed his Papa dearly, when they told Mama the news she started crying and then she stopped moving all together only staring blankly ahead, and rocking back and forth. Pippa being so young didn't understand, she'd ask where Papa was and when Jack explain Pippa seemed to understand. But she was sad that Papa had left to heaven and she wouldn't able to see him for a long long time. _

_Jack however hated the looks he'd get whenever he left the house, the villagers gave him pitying looks and they'd come up to him and say they we're sorry for his loss and that they understood. Jack would of course thank them politely, like he was taught, and went along his way. However he despiced those words, they didn't understand and they didn't know what it felt like, knowing that if he was a little faster he might have stopped the bear; and been able to save his Papa. Jack though was quiet about these thoughts, he tried to stay strong, he was trying to fullfill his Papa's last words. Tomorrow Jack was going looking for a job, his father had saved some money, but it would probably only last them for a month at the least. Jack feeling oddly tired decided to sleep for only awhile, curling up with his head on his arm Jack fell asleep not seeing a shadow of a man with yellow eyes looking down at him with a vicious smile on his face._

Growling softly Bunny curled a fist, he knew Pitch when he saw him, when they got back, he'd make sure Pitch got a well deserved beating. The other guardians were feeling slightly vengeful as well silently vowed Pitch would get a very bad visit. The Burgess kids just looked at the man he seemed vagualy fimiliar to them, they just couldn't place where they'd seen him before. Shrugging and deciding they'd find out later the kids watched confusingly as the sorroundings seem to change. Everything seemed to rewind when Jack was running towards his father. Except this time it seemed to be worse.

**Jack tried shooting the arrow at the bear's back, but it seemed he was frozen. Jack could only watch in horror as the bear slowly killed his precious Papa. The bear seemed to be taking his time in killing John, it was torture and through it all Jack couldn't move he could only watch as the bear mauled his Papa. When it was finished Jack was openly crying and when he could move again, he instantly ran towards his father. When he got there he looked worse than the first time it happened. He was now missing almost all his limbs except his left leg and the left side of his face was missing the skin, so you could see the meat of his face. John looked at his son and screamed, " WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?! I HATE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" Jack still crying tried to apologize but his father just kept insulting him.**

_Screaming awake Jack looked around and saw he was at the lake, and that it was all just a nightmare. Trying to control his breathing, Jack took shaky breaths and tried to squash down his fear. Just when almost all his fear was gone Jack heard a shivering laugh looking up, this time Jack did see the shadow of a man with gleaming yellow eyes looking with sick amusement down at him. With fear in his eyes Jack looked at the man asking with a quivering voice, " Wh-What do you want?"_

_Smiling cruelly at the scared little boy Pitch Black answered," Why your fear little Jackson, after all it is so delicious." Pitch was delighted that this increased the fear in the little Frost boy. He wasn't lieing this little boy's fear was addictive, he had to have more. Calling to shadows Pitch, formed a nightmare that hadn't exactly come out perfect. Jack looked on a bit creeped out as a weird looking horse came out. Sure it looked like a horse, but it also looked like it had half a fish in it too. _

_Behind him Jack heard the pitter- patter of little paws coming. Turning around Jack saw it was Iarn__ă__, the little kit had grown up and was now a fully grown fox, while still adorable it was still threatening. Iarn__ă__ had come when it sensed her friend was in danger cocking her head, she looked at the weird creature but still growled when it saw that it was threatning her friend. No one got away with that! Hearing the growling the fish-horse backed away a bit, nightmare or not it was still an animal and it sensed a predator, so it did the only thing it knew kow to do it ran. With Pitch still on his back, Jack seeing the weird fish-horse thing run away with the shadow man on his back started laughing. He couldn't help it, it was hilarous! The weird animal running, more like stumbling, away from Iarn__ă__ with the man on him who had by now fallen off him. Petting his friend, Jack lifted her up and headed home in a better mood than when he got here. Smiling Jack decided, that all he ever really needed to cheer a person up is laughter, and as long as he had that, he couldn't be sad._

Bunny was laughing at Pitch's misfortune, it wasn't everyday you saw Pitch fall off his own creation. But inwardly, E. Aster Bunnymund promised to never judge someone so quickly, after all you can't just judge a person by what you've seen. You have to dig a little deeper to find out things.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- Probably not my best work, but give me a break I'm still working out how to do this! So anyway thanks for reading I hope you review and if you have any suggestions I'd really love to know. Plus if you have any ideas send them to me I'll consider them and see what I can come up with.

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11- Job, Grieving and the Outsid

Job, Grieving and the Outside World

_Silver-09-_ Well some of the parts just came out, like how Jack was feeling,but I think it came out pretty well.

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

_A year had gone by, since when Jack met the shadow man, and while Jack was still grieving for his lost father the pain was dulling. Jack had made it a ritual to wake up at dawn and watch the sunrise. Jack didn't know why, but whenever he saw the moon he felt safe and comfortable with its presence. _

_Jack kept his promise though he found a job, as a baker and while Jack didn't care all that much about baking it payed him so he couldn't complain. Things in his life were steadily going back to normal, his Mama was getting out of her depression slowly but she sometimes still Jack stared blankly ahead and whispered words. PIppa was going back to her cheerful self, and even though she sometimes asked when Papa was coming back, she was still happy; and that was all Jack could ask for._

" How did Jack get a job?" questioned Claude, " I mean don't you have to be at least 18 to get a job?" Jamie nodded but answered his friend anyway. " Claude, you forget its the 18th century, there were kids who dropped out to help support their families. Even though there was still school back then a lot of kids dropped out by 10." This just made things a bit worse for everyone though, they knew it was the way of life back then, but in their everyday life everyone went to school and then got a job. It was just hard to relize that their friend for 10 years had worked from the time he was 8 to the time he was chosen. Deciding not to dwell on this fact Tooth went back to the memory, she didn't like thinking her Sweet Tooth had to work at such a young age just to earn money for his family.

_Once again starting his morning ritual, Jack dressed for work and went to brush his teeth. Checking to make sure his mother and sister were still asleep, Jack made his way to the baker's. Jack worked for a small plump fellow, whose name was Rick but he was still nice. He along with one of his sons worked there. While the man was genorous he could sometimes be a bit impatient, but other than that he was a great boss. Today Jack was helping to bake since yesterday, he was cleaning up the shop. It was now Chris's turn to tidy up, so starting to get the ingredients out Jack started mixing up them up. Once he was done with all the instructions that Rick had left for him to do, he placed it in the oven. Jack repeated this five times until they had a nice supply of bread for today._

_While they could only bake bread for now pretty soon Rick would start teaching them how to make, cakes and a few other pastries. By the end of the day they had 25 custumers, so Jack got paid good today, and even though he was tired and covered in flour, Jack made sure he spent time with his little sister. For some reason or another, Pippa seemed to cling to him and hated it when he had to leave for work. So to make sure she didn't feel neglected, Jack played with her for an hour, give her, her dinner and put her to sleep. Even though his mother was getting better, she still didn't care for Pippa during the night. So Jack had took it upon himself to take care of her, Jack didn't care if he had more responsibilities. _

_All that he cared about was making sure his family stayed happy and safe. So if he had to be the provider and caretaker for his mother and sister he'd do it for them. Jack though sometimes was angry at his Mama, everyone was still grieving, but couldn't she put it aside for her children? Sometimes Jack did loath his mother a bit, he had to take care of the family while she was in a daze all day, but Jack squashed that feeling imediatly down. His Mama was just sad that her husband was gone forever, and she wouldn't be able to see him for a long time or at least he hoped. _

_His Mama didn't know but he'd sometimes see her in the kitchen at night, she'd hold a knife and had a wondering expression on her face. He knew his mother was now suicidel, but Jack would make sure that his Mama would get healed up, and start being her loving caring self again. Not matter what, he'd made a promise to his Papa, and he wasn't about to break his final, wishes. Even if it cost him his life, Jack would make sure his family stayed alive and well. _

_Jack didn't know it not at this time, that his final promise would tear, his remaning family apart later in life; but for now his will would keep his family together for a few years more._

" It sounds like Jack had a hard life." Sophie whispered sadly. She was sad along with everyone else, they'd picture Jack's childhood as easy and funfilled, they'd gotten it right for awhile. Jack did have it for 8 years until his father died. Then he was forced with responsibilities he was willing to have for his family. They were a bit mad at Jill though, couldn't she at least help with Pippa? It didn't matter now, it was already done and they couldn't do anything to fix Jack's childhood.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Jack whooped the wind decided it wanted to be extra playful today. When he'd asked to go to the pole he'd ended up in Antartica, smiling Jack decided he'd have some fun. That is until he noticed to the Northern lights, thats when Jack decided it was time to get serious. The wind must have sensed it too because they were then off to the North Pole. When he got there, Jack saw almost everyone was in panic. The yetis were running around screaming in yetish, the Babytooths were flying worriedly around and squeking in their language. Jack screamed " QUIET!" and everything immedeatly stopped. Jack seeing Phil asked what the matter was. Even though Jack was still learning their language Jack got it and started worrying. But instantly calmed down, when the moon came up and he listened closely in what Manny had to say.

_Young Jackson, I have sent your companians on a quest. You, I need your help on making sure nothing happens to their work. So you must help everyone, but Sanderson and Toothiana. Sanderson's dreamsand will do his work, and Toothiana's fairies can take care of themselves._

Deciding to trust the moon n this Jack got to work and started helping everyone he could. But for Tooth's fairies he put Baby Tooth in charge. So started his busy day, not knowing all his closes friends were watching his memories and finding out everything, he wanted to keep hidden.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

For once I have nothing to say except please review and send me any ideas you might have for this fic. Oh ya almost forgot, do you want me to end the memories when Jack dies and had the people walk through him or do you want me to also put some immortal memories too? and if its the immortal memories I'm not going to put more that 5.


	12. Chapter 12- The Question, Childhood Figu

The Question, Childhood Figures and Sarah

Due to popular demand Jack will meet the other Guardians, when he was a human too. There will also be some immortal memories. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

While Jack was busy in the outside world making sure his friends didn't get behind on their work; the group were also busy watching Jack's memories. It was summer by now, and Jack had a day off today, due to Rick and his wife having to go to their friend's wedding. Jack was in a tree reading a book, while Pippa was looking nervously up at him. Jack finally noticing his sister's face closed his book and flipped off the tree landing in front of his sister.

_" What's bothering you Pip?" Jack asked concern coloring his tone. Pippa looked at her older brother nervously even though she was just 6, she always seeked Jack's approval. Taking a shaky breath Pippa asked in one breath, "AreSantaClause,ToothFairy,theEasterBunny,andtheSandmanreal?" Looking down at his younger sister concerned, Jack crouched to her level. " Pippa I couldn't understand you say it more slowly." Jack remarked truly worried for his sister._

_Taking another shaky breath Pippa asked again, " Are Santa Clause,Tooth Fairy,the Easter Bunny,and the Sandman real?" Looking highly relieved Jack laughed a full booming laugh. Once he stopped laughing he looked at his younger sister who was waiting for his answer. Looking fondly down at her, Jack started, " Oh Pippa." Amusment was clear in his voice._

Everyone including the Guardians thought he was about to deny their existence, so they turned away. They couldn't watch as their most beloved child denied he believed in them. He was after all 12, they didn't all make it believing past that age. In that time they usually stopped believing at 8. So they were all surprised when they heard Jack's next words.

_" Of course they're real. Who told you otherwise?" Jack inquired. When he found out who put this doubt in his sister he was going to make them pay dearly. What she said next surprised and angered him, " Mary, Richard, and Sarah Burgess." Pippa whispered._

" WHAT!?" The twins screamed completly baffeled. Hey so were the other Burgess children, the founders of their town children didn't believe. That and Jack knew them? They shouldn't be surprised, Jack could make friends with anyone. But they were slightly mournful as well, the triplets wouldn't survive their 27th birthday, they'd die during a journey to a friend's funeral. Though nobody ever knew whose funeral they were going to be attending.

_Richard and Mary, Jack could see telling Pippa this. After all they were always picking on Pippa about having no father, but what bothered him was Sarah she was usually always so shy and for some reason would always blush when Jack said hello to her. Jack didn't know it be he was the most popular and most desired boy in Burgess, not only did he work but he had the amazing ability to make everyone laugh and he was always doing daredevil stunts. Like that time he backflipped off that roof, but we're getting off subject. Jack would severly prank Mary and Richard but he'd give Sarah a chance to explain, more often then not her slightly older sibling would bully her to do what they wanted._

"OH! I remember!" North suddenly bellowed out of nowhere. Jumping slightly everyone waited for North to continue, " Little Richard and Mary always get coal on Christmas, Little Sarah always good always got what she wanted for Christmas." Now that they thought about it they too remembered the Burgess Triplets, they didn't really like them as children, well except for Sarah, they were always malicous to the other children for no reason. Although Sandy remembered something very interesting about young Sarah, she alway had dream about Jack. Sandy was always interested in this, and laughing silently Sandy wondered if they ever got married. Come to think of it how did Jack get chosen? I mean he was a great kid but how did he get chosen and why did he look so young? Did Manny dump the fountain of youth on Jack after he lived his life? Poor Sandman he was going to wish that had only happened, but as it is they'll learn in a few more memories.

_Finding Sarah wasn't so hard, Jack found her wondering the village. Deciding to surprise her Jack sneaked up on her and suddenly carried her. Squealing slightly Sarah exclaimed," JACK!" Putting her down with a smile, Jack didn't notice the knowing look the adults were giving him and Sarah. The adults knew it was only a matter of time until they started dating. Grabbing Sarah's hand, Jack lead her towards the forest intent on asking her what he wanted to know. Once they stopped Jack towards her and smiled a bit but asked in all seriousness, " Why did you tell my sister that Santa Clause,Tooth Fairy,the Easter Bunny,and the Sandman weren't real?" Fighting down a blush, Sarah quietly answered," I-I didn't want to, b-but Mary and Richard said if I did I might get your attention." Looking surprised Jack didn't think Sarah actually liked him, looking at her closely to make sure she wasn't lying. Seeing her blue eyes had no deciet, Jack smiled and decided to ask, " Do you want to go out with me?"_

_Looking highly surprised at the change of subject, Sarah smiled with a blush on her face. " I-I'd like that." Still smiling Jack answered, " I'll see you tommorow then." Kissing her cheek Jack ran off, happy a huge smile on his face. Placing a hand on her cheek Sarah whispered, " I got kissed by Jack Frost."_

" Looks like Jack had a bunch of admirers. " Cupcake commented. Everyone nodded, Jack was a handsome young boy. His brown hair was forever messy, and his brown eyes could captivate anyone. Plus all that hunting had given him enough excersise that he was starting to have muscles. He'd make a handsome man in due time. Bunny however was smiling evilly, he couldn't wait to tease the show pony when they got back. Jack had somehow dug up all their pasts and like teasing Bunny the most, he'd sometimes tease North; but nobody wanted to get scewered alive if they started pushing his buttons. Sandy, Jack liked him too much to tease, but now Bunny couldn't wait to get back at him.

_Jack still running didn't see the root of a tree in his way and because of this tripped. Rolling a bit down a hill, Jack covered his mouth and when he let go a tooth came out. " COOl! A TOOTH!" It was covered in blood and gums but you could still see it was very, very white. Getting back up and heading towards the cottage, Jack showed Pippa the tooth. " Wow." Pippa breathed out, " The tooth fairy's gonna come and visit you." Smiling fondly at his sister, Jack told her to go get ready for bed. " Jack. I could have told her that." Jill called. Jill had finally gotten herself together and vowed to not let her little boy handle all the responsibilities in the house. Smiling at his Mama, Jack held no grudge but answered, " I know, but I like tucking her into bed. Goodnight Mama." Still smiling Jack made his way to his and Pippa's room. Jill smiled sadly, she missed so much time with her little boy. He was almost a teen now and soon she'd lose him to a wife and family, and she she wished with all her might that he'd stay young forever for she could always have him. Jill didn't know that her wish would be granted just not the way she had hoped._

_Tucking in his sister, Jack started to sing to her in their native tongue,"_

_Nu am trait cu adevarat niciodata_

_Pina in ziua in care am fost binecuvintat sa te cunosc._

_Cind noaptea tirziu te tin in brate,_

_Stiu care e scopul meu pe pamint._

_Ma deconectez de la lume si te ascult suspinind,_

_Si voi cinta al meu cintec de leagan ingeresc._

_Sa stii ca iti voi fi mereu alaturi,_

_Sunt cel pe care il poti chema oricind,_

_Acum, tot de ce ti-e frica_

_Sunt umbrele pe peretele tau._

_Sunt aici, destul de aproape,_

_Sa-ti sarut lacrimile-ti varsate_

_Si-mi voi cinta cintecul de leagan ingeresc._

_Asa ca spune-mi cum pot opri lacrimile, sa nu se reverse?_

_Cineva cunoaste vreun secret?_

_Nu voi prinde niciodata amintirile dupa care ma gonesc,_

_Nu voi fi gata sa renunt niciodata._

_Si cind lumea pare rece,_

_Si simti ca toata puterea ti s-a dus,_

_O domoala voce ar putea fi_

_Motivul tau de a continua._

_Si atunci cind nu sunt suficient de aproape,_

_Sa-ti sarut lacrimile-ti varsate,_

_Vei cinta cintecul de leagan ingeresc._

_Fie ca acesta sa fie cintecul nostru de leagan ingeresc._

_Seeing his sister fast asleep, Jack got ready for bed as well and then crawled under his blankets, tooth firmly in hand. A little baby tooth came flying into the house looking at the little boy once she started going under the pillow and she saw the tooth! There in the boy's hand, carefully worming her way in she was about to get it when the boy suddenly woke up, feeling something in his hand besides his tooth, Jack brought it up. He saw a tiny like mockingbird fairy, with two diffrent color eyes and a birthmark right under her eye just like Pippa. _

_Opening his mouth Jack asked, " Are you the tooth fairy?" Shaking her head the now identified Baby Tooth tried telling him in her language, surprisingly the boy understood. " Oh so you're her one of her helpers? What do you do with the teeth?" Explaining quickly Baby tooth told him about all the good memories inside it." Cool!" Quietly mindful of Pippa. Hearing loud flapping Jack turned around and saw a bigger version of the fairy in his hand. She was speaking very quickly to other little faires around her. " Sorry for making you late." Jack apoligesed. Shushing the boy Tooth answered" Its no problem oh look how good you brushed!" The golden man beside her, shook his head at her and before Jack could say he was the sandman he was hit in the face with a ball of golden sand; and he was out like a light._

" You guys knew Jack as a kid?" Claude questioned the stunned tooth. " I guess we did!" North wondered if he ever met a human Jack and he vagualy remembered a brown haired brown eyed boy looking up at him. North smiled he hoped he was next to meeting Jack. Unfortunatly North would be filled with grief and guilt fairly soon, after all he didn't remember the present he'd given to the 14 year old Jack and his 8 year old sister.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Yes I'm going to have North give him the skates. I want North to have a bit of guilt, besides I always wanted to know if he ever found out about it. Plus it gives my story a bit of angst. Anway here's the translation to the lullaby.

I was never alive

'Til the day I was blessed with you

When I hold you late at night

I know what I was put here to do

I turn off the world and listen to you sigh

And I will sing my angel's lullaby

Know I'm forever near

The one you can always call

Right now, all you know to fear

Are the shadows on your wall

I'm here close enough

To kiss the tears you cry

And I will sing my angel's lullaby

So tell me how to stop the years from racing

Is there a secret someone knows?

I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing

I'll never be ready to let go

And when the world seems cold

And you feel that all of your strength is gone

There may be one tiny voice

Your reason to carry on

And when I'm not close enough

To kiss the tears you cry

You will sing your angel's lullaby

Let this be our angel's lullaby

Hope you review this story plus I've got a little more than a 100 reviews! Yay Me! Plus thanks to everyone who reviewed this story pat yourselves on your back!

P.S. I think this is my longest chapter I've ever done so far.


	13. Chapter 13- The Last Guardian and Jack's

The Last Guardian and Jack's Secret Talent

Hope you like this chapter, and I hope you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

_It was snowing. The kids were playing outside, throwing snowballs, building snowmen, and sledding. Among them all two stood out. A 14 year old boy and girl, the boy had brown hair and eyes, and the girl had shockingly blue eyes and black hair. They were laughing along with the other children, and helping those who needed it._

_Smiling at his girlfriend as of 2 years Jack remarked," I think this is the most happy I've ever seen you." It was true Sarah was the youngest of the Burgess triplets, and while they spoiled her a bit more than her siblings; it also meant her slightly older siblings bullied her into doing things. But then she met Jack Frost and he helped her gain confidence in herself, and now she didn't let anyone bully her. She, like Jack, stood up to bullies, especially when they messed with the younger children; for that they were admired by the younger kids. Smiling lovingly at her boyfriend she answered, " I know and its all thanks to you." Sarah would be forever grateful to Jack, he had made her life brighter and happier than ever._

_" Come on Sarah, I want to give you something." Not waiting for Sarah to follow, Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his house, Pippa following closely behind them. Heading towards his room Jack let go of Sarah's hand for a moment to rummaged through his closet and with an " A HA!" brought out a wrapped present. Handing it to Sarah, who looked at it and carefully unwrapping it. What she saw inside made her gasp, it was a painted picture of Jack, Pippa, and herself. I_

_The painting was during the summer, She and Pippa had flowers in their braided hair, Jack was chasing them and laughing the whole way. It was amazing it was so detailed. You could see the joy in their eyes, and you could practically feel the wind. " This must have cost you a fortune." Sarah breathed not believing her boyfriend so much money for her. " Well you see I didn't buy it. I made it." Jack said sheepishly. Looking startled Sarah looked at him, but decided there were some things she didn't know about her boyfriend. She hadn't known he could sing or play the piano, until she heard Jack singing a lullaby to Pippa._

_" You know since it was Christmas Eve, I decided I might as well give it to you, if you don't like it I can always get you something else." Jack rambled on. _

" HA! Now we find out which Jack like best. Christmas or Easter." Looking particullary confident Bunny and North watched on. The others shook their heads at their antics, honestly they were worse than Jack and Bunny's fights.

_Shaking her head at Jack's nervousness, Sarah kissed Jack to silence him. A loud, " EEEEEEEWWWWW!" ruined the moment. With a start Sarah blushed, she'd forgotten Pippa had come with her and Jack. Pippa was covering her eyes with the family pet, Iarn__ă__, a cute little fox. Decieding to leave before she embarressed herself more, Sarah handed Jack his present and patted Pippa's head she ran off shouting, " SEE YOU TOMORROW JACK!"_

Bunny couldn't help it, he laughed. It was hilarous seeing this happen, if he was getting something out of watching these memories is was blackmail. That and information on their resident Snowflake, although it was a shock that Jack could actually paint. Maybe he could get Jack to help him paint some Easter eggs. Smiling slightly Sandy shook his head, young love was so precious, Tooth fluttered around happily when they got back she was getting Jack to do a family portrait. North wondered if thats where all the pictures came from, he'd wondered how they got there. Though he should have known it looked like Jack had decorated his own room, it looked like real snow and snowflakes. The Burgess Children wondered, especially Sophie, if Jack could give them lessons.

_Laughing a bit at his girlfriend's embarrasment, Jack decided to open his present. It was a shepard's crook! It was handmade and so beautiful, it was made of oak, the same as his bow and arrows. Which reminded him he needed to go hunting tomorrow, decided now that he'd never let go of this staff Jack started getting his sister ready for bed. When she was all tucked in he started singing her their special song. (_ **A/N- If you've read Chapter 12 you know which song I'm talking about) **_Jack himself started his nightly routine, getting changed to his pajames, brushing his teeth and making sure his Mama and sister were asleep. Satisfied that everything was alright, Jack settled into bed and right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard it. Footsteps._

_But who's? Everyone was asleep, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be his new shepard's crook, Jack quietly made it down to the living room. What he saw he wasn't at all expecting. It appeared to be a man dressed in red, with a long white beard and a red sack. He might have gasped, because the man suddenly saw Jack and was staring at him equally stunned. " Y-You're Santa Clause!" Jack stuttered. He wasn't anything Jack was expecting when you say Santa Claus, you think a fat jolly man saying HO, HO, HO! But this man was more muscle than fat and he was taller than 6'. Yup nothing he was expecting at all. " Vat you doing awake?" and apperantly he was Russian._

Laughing uproarisly Bunny chocked out, " Good job North! Ya scared the kid!" Looking sheepish and embarresed North just kept looking at the memory. Tooth wondered if Bunny knew he was acting a bit like Jack, she decided not to voice it.

_" Indeed, now why not sleeping?" Santa Claus asked again. Decideing to answer Jack replied with, " I heard a noise I thought you came to steal something." Laughing loudly North mused this boy was probably the oldest that had ever caught him. " Well you good boy. Looking after family." _

_Smiling slightly at the compliment, Jack asked, " Do you know Mr. Bunny?" yes Jack still remembered the good rabbit. He'd kept his promise he still had his necklace that the Bunny had given him and he wasn't about to loose it. " Keep being good boy Jack, and take good care of family." North answered instead, and took out of bag of dreamsand that Sandy had given him. He gave a bit to Tooth too when ever children were still awake. Hurriedly pouring some on the boy, who was instantly asleep. _

_This boy, North mused, was interesting. He'd met every single guardian, and he still believed even at 14. Carrying the boy to his room, North tucked him in and continued to put presents in the room. North wondered if the little boy, Jack would like his present for he and his sister. After all doesn't everybody love skating?_

" Aww man! We never found out which Jack liked best, Christmas or Easter." Claude complained. He and his twin had made a bet, whoever lost had to do both their chores. North and Bunny frowned but decided they'd ask Jack when they got back. Everyone else couldn't wait for the next memory, they hoped it was something fun, and they'd get their wish, the morning would indeed be fun. I wonder however if they'll like what they see, they did wonder after all how Jack was chosen and they were about to find out.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

I know aren't I evil? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm going to do that tomorrow so you'll just have to wait.

P.S. Should I feel bad about feeling slightly gleeful that Jack's about to die?


	14. Chapter 14-Chosen

Chosen

Its the moment you've all been waiting for! Jack's death! Boy do I sound optimistic, well Sorry for anyone who wanted more human memory chapters, but I said he'd die at 14, and I'm keeping to my word. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

**Jack's thoughts**

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

" Oh I can't wait to see what's next!" Tooth flitted about happily. The others were excited as well, and North could feel it would be something important. The memory started before North had the time to think about it.

_Jack was still asleep exhausted from the day before, and who wouldn't be? He had to work 7 straight hours, and then he played with his sister who would be sad if he didn't; of course after he'd saw Santa Claus some time during midnight. Jack just wanted to sleep, so when he felt someone jumping on his bed, he yelped and shot straight up. Looking around sleepily, Jack saw it was Pippa jumping up and down yelling, " ITS CHRISTMAS! ITS CHRISTMAS!" over and over again. Deciding he'll just take a nap later, Jack got out of bed and headed towards the living room._

_The tree was decorated, with ornaments Jack had saved from when their father was alive. Pippa knew that, she couldn't remember her father and when she did it was vague, like knowing he loved to have fun like Jack and he had black hair and brown eyes. She wished she at least had a memory about the man she called Papa, but she didn't so whenever he saw pictures of him she only knew him as stranger and not Papa. Jack seeing his sister getting sad distracted her by saying, " You want to open the first present Pip?" That snapped Pippa out of her daze, she nodded excitedly and grabbed a present with blue wrapping, she brought out a doll. It was made out of wood like everyone else's dolls and it had a beautiful dress, green with white patterns sewed in. She instantly knew this was from Jack, hugging her brother tightly she watched as he unwrapped a present of his own. It was from her, she'd manage to saw enough money to have a necklace made. The necklace was beautiful, it was of a snowflake something from Jack's favorite season. Smiling brightly at his little sister, Jack put it around his neck and mused on how he had a lot of necklaces on. He had the one the Easter bunny gave him, the one his parent's gave him, and now this one._

_Jack saw his mother opening her presents as well, Jack had given her a new set of books since he knew how much she loved them. He also knew Pippa had given their mother a new bonnet. Smiling Jack opened his own presents and saw he had gotten books, a few pieces of food and some money, he saved the red wrapped present for last. He and Pippa had always opened their present from Santa together. " Ready Pip?" Seeing his sister nod they counted down, " 3, 2, 1 Open!" When they opened them they gasped it was a new pair of skates. Jack had promised his sister to learn how to skate and it looked like he would today. He already saw Pippa pleading to Mama to let them go._

Everyone was watching the joyous morning of Christmas, and they couldn't help smiling at their awestruck expressions especially when the Frost siblings had opened their present from North. _Why do I hav a bad feeling about this?_ Tooth wondered but pushed it aside when she saw Jack and Pippa getting ready to go out. Jack had also taken his crook with him.

_Pippa was trying to pull Jack toward the lake faster. " Be careful." Jill told her children worridly. Chuckling a bit at Pippa, Jack answered, " We will!" throwing a smile over his shoulder at his mother. When they got to the lake Jack helped Pippa put on her shoes, " Be careful okay? And don't go too far out." Jack reminded her. Nodding excitedly Pippa started going slowly on her skates. Smiling Jack looked away from her to put on his own skates when he heard an audible CRACK. Instantly Jack ran towards the ice and accidently dropped his crook trying to get towards his sister. Jack was so close to her, but if he moved any closer the ice would start cracking more and they'd both fall in. Putting his skates down Jack tried to comfert her. " Its okay. Its okay. Don't look down just- just look at me."_

Everyone had been smiling when they'd gotten on the ice they were ready to watch another fun memory, when they'd heard the crack. The Guardians knew they wouldn't be able to do anything it was after all a memory, they'd only go through the people they were watching. The Burgess children were trying to help them but everytime they tried something they'd go through them. North put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and said grimly, " There iz nothing we can do." With tears in his eyes, everyone stopped trying to help and resolved in just watching.

_" Jack, I'm scared!" Pippa was close to crying she didn't like this it was scary, she didn't want to die like Papa. She wanted to grow up and have a husband and kids, and live a long happy life. " I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in, we're gonna- uuuhhhh- we're gonna have some fun instead!" Jack blurted out. He knew fun killed fear, and he'd do anything to save his sister even at the cost of his own life._

" That's what he said to me." Jamie whispered, remembering when he'd been scared and Jack helped him laugh and let go of the fear. The Guardians also remembering that night relized where Jack had gotten it and here was their answer. They hoped that the little girl wouldn't die, she was too young for that. The other Burgess kids however were confused, they hadn't been there when Jack had thrown the snowball at Pitch, they'd stopped believeing at Easter.

_" No we're not!" Pippa didn't want to have fun right now, she wanted to be back at the house playing with Jack. " Would I trick you?" Jack asked his sister._

" I don' think that was the best thing ta say." Bunny said he was nervously tapping his foot. Everybody else smiled half-heartedly Jack liked to play tricks, he no doubt did it when he was human too.

_" Yes! You always play tricks!" Pippa shouted too scared to believe in her brother right now. Laughing nervously Jack answered, " Oh, alright w-we n-n-not this time. I promise, I promise, You're gonna, you're gonna be fine. Jack cursed himself as he stuttered but continued, " You have to believe in me."_

Those six words caused the guardians to flinch, they hadn't believed Jack during the Easter fiasco, Sandy along with everyone else looked at the 3 guardians curiously. But they refused to meet them in the eye. North especially couldn't look at anyone, he'd given those skates to the Frost siblings, and they wouldn't be seeing two children in danger if it wasn't for him.

_Pippa breathed she believed in her brother and always would. " You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch. Like we play everyday. Its as easy as one," Jack to a step towards the thicker ice, he winced when the ice cracked but seeing his sister looking at him pretended to loose his balance and regain it comicly. He'd manage to get a laugh out of her. " Two, Three." Jack had picked up his crook and he had a plan he just hoped it worked. " Alright now its your turn. One, that's it, that's it. Two." Pippa was so close when the ice cracked a bit more. Gasping Pippa looked from the cracked ice to Jack frightened. " THREE!" Jack grabbed his sister by the crook and used all his weight to throw her towards the thicker ice._

" HA HA!" North cried relieved, that his present hadn't costed a child's life. He brought everyone into a group hug, but then Jamie noticed something, " If he saved her, how come the memory hasn't finished?" Everyones eyes widened and they swiveled around and saw something that would change their complete impression of Jack.

_Pippa smiled, and looked up and saw Jack smiling brightly at her. He let out a relieved laugh and right when he took a step the ice cracked, he relized to late he had switched places with his sister. With a shouting of " WHOA!" Jack went down the ice he heard an exclamatin of "JACK!" and he was under. Jack struggled to get to the surface but eventually breathed in and his eyes snapped open. He relized with horror he wasn't going to make it, and his struggles eventuallly died down and his breathing stopped._

Everyone was crying they couldn't believe Jack had died. None felt more sad than Nicholas ST. North, he had given them those skates and because of him, Jack had died leaving his mother and sister behind. Then he remembered something, when he was watching the globe Christmas morning he had seen a light slowly flicker out, he'd thought nothing of it at the time, but now he relized that, that had probably been Jack's light. He felt guiltier than ever now. A believer had died, and he had thought that the child had finally stopped believing. Then they heard something, and they relized it was Jack's thought's they watched as Jack's hair turned to white and he grew paler. The water making his clothes flow out. They watched as Jack Frost was created. Then Jack's thoughts started.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

I'm only going to put a few immortal memories. Probably how Jack's staff got broken and how Jack really got his teeth back. Also _angel grayson_ sorry but he had to die, that's how the story goes.


	15. Chapter 15- My First Memory

My First Memory

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this! Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

The first thing anyone noticed was that Jack was still in the lake, his clothes flowing due to the water. Then they heard it his voice, but then they relized it was Jack's thoughts. So they quieted down and listened.

**Darkness. That was the first thing I remember. It was dark. It was cold. And I was scared.**

_Jack's eyes slowly blinked, squinting to see something._

**But then- then I saw the moon. So big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away.**

_Jack slowly floated up and the ice cracked. Jack took his first breath as an immortal. He looked at the moon, and smiled momentarily._

**And when it did I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do that I'd never know, and a part of me wonders if I ever will.**

_Jack took an experimental step and almost slipped, but then he caught himself. He looked at everything in wonder, then he came across something. It was the Shepard's crook that had been given to him. Unfortunatly, Jack didn't remember that, so when his foot touched it his magic spread into it as well. Jack picked it up, then apart of it fell causing the ice to freeze. Looking curiously, Jack went by some trees and touched it with his crook, instantly frost started to grow on it. Doing the same to the next tree, he watched amazingly as the frost covered the tree as well. Jumping on the balls of his feet, Jack started skating on the ice with his crook making designs he imagined._

Everyone had been a bit teary-eyed when they heard about the first thing Jack remembered for his immortal life. It was heart breaking, but as they watched him try out his new powers, they couldn't help but laugh at the child-like glee on his face. Then when the wind picked him up for the first time, and then dropped him on some tree branches they laughed. The he suddenly crouched down on the branch and looked at something in the distance. Tooth winced, as did the other guardians, while the Burgess Children looked at them curiously. They didn't know what was so important, but when they saw Jack crash land near their hometown they winced as well.

_Jack walked up excitedly and said to a villager passing him by, " Hello!" the person didn't answer him, but Jack was too excited to notice." Hello, good evening ma'am." Jack greeted a woman, who too ignored him._

The Burgess kids where hit the relization, that Jack didn't know that the villagers could not see him. They felt a pang in their hearts as did the other guardians, who relized if anyone ever taught him how to control his powers, or if he had to teach himself.

_Jack saw a little boy running towards him. Crouching to the boy's level Jack asked, " Oh excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Only to have the boy pass right through him. Jack gasped, he put his hand on his chest like he was in pain. " Hello?" another person walked through him and he jumped back confusion and fear clear on his face. " Hello?" He tried once again, only to have no one answer him and another person to walk through him. Jack made his way towards the forest, looking back at the village confusion and hurt on his face._

Bunny felt guilty, it might have been 10 years ago, but he still had told Jack that nobody could see him. That in itself, made him resent himself even more. After all how do you say that to a little kid? Bunny was slowly starting to relize no matter how old Jack was he was, and always would be a kid. He couldn't change that, and he didn't think Jack could either. Everyone else had been close to crying when they saw Jack trying to get anyones attention, and they had a sudden thought or at least the guardians did. _Was that Jack had always wanted? Attention and for 300 years he only had himself. _ They couldn't think more on the matter when Jack's thought came back.

**My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so, but that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.**

Nobody knew how to respond to that. After all how are you supposed to feel when you heard your friend/family member's first ever thoughts? The worse part it seemed was that Jack didn't remember a single thing about his human life. He'd forgotten everything that they had just learned about. Pippa, Jill, John, Sarah, Sam, Michael, everything that Jack had known gone in the blink of an eye. That they thought made it worse, Jack didn't have a single happy memory when he woke up, and know they knew how Jack felt. Not knowing why he was chosen only that he was, and that his job was to bring Winter everywhere in the world. But now that they thought about it wouldn't that be what was the problem? Jack was a child, and when he was turned immortal, he was literally a newborn. Sure he could talk walk and anything else, but his mind had no memories no sense of security. He'd never had that, so he had to make do with what he had. Finally the guardians relized why Jack acted like he did. He never had anyone that he could remember take care of him, so he took care of himself and never got to close to anybody if he could help it.

Then another memory started, and they watched as it played out. But this time the young adults reconised it, it was 10 years ago, it was the sleiding incident as they called it. But a thought suddenly struck Jamie. Had they ever walked through Jack?

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

A/N- I hope you review and a few more chapters and then this story is over. And I have 184 reviews! I love that my first story and a lot of people love it! Anyway anyone who reviewed this story in the past I Thank You! Hope you keep reading and the next chapter will be when Jack started the snowball fight,and everything he did with them. Including when Jamie walked through him. I want Jamie to feel depressed, and for some reason I really want to make the boys cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Denied Existence

Just finished reading Nicholas ST. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King. It was great you should totally read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

This time they were somewhere in Asia, and they started wondering why they were there. That is until they saw Jack hanging onto a roof, he was laughing and smiling. They all smiled it was rare to see Jack's genuine smile. They watched curiously as this happened.

_Smiling at the air Jack called, " Hey wind! Take me home!" Smiling his signature prankster smile. The wind obeyed his long time companian, and picked up Jack and flew him to Burgess. Whooping all the way, Jack called out, " SNOW DAY!" He used his crook as a sort of surf board, and went down, refrosting the lake as he went. A ten year old boy's book fell onto the it up and throwing the dirt up, Jamie picked it up not hearing Jack saying, " Huh, that looks interesting. Good Book?" But like always it fell on deaf ears._

Jamie was hit with a pang of guilt, it looked like Jack had known him before Jamie started believing. Everyone else watched on sadly, it appeared Jack had started talking to kids even when he knew they wouldn't answer.

_One of the twins came running, and hit Jamie on the shoulder shouting, " Snow Day!" Jack called, " You're Welcome". " Guys wait up! You guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jamie questioned. One of the twins answered, " Ya free candy! I hope we can find some eggs with all this snow!" The trio walking and taking a shortcut towards Jamie's house. " Hey they said they found Bigfoot's hair and footprints in Pensylvania! That's like really close!" One of the twins laughed, and playfully mocked Jamie about bigfoot and the Easter Bunny._

_" The Easter Bunny is real." Jamie said in a matter-of-fact voice._

" Really Jamie? Bigfoot? But I agree Bunny is real." Sophie asked her big brother, highly amused. Blushing Jamie mumbled, " Shut up" . Laughing at her boyfriend's embarresment Pippa, watched as the siblings bickered and prepared to watch the memory.

_" Oh he's real alright." Jack said and continued, "real annoying, really grumpy, and really full of himself." Jack balancing his crook on his shoulders remarked playfull._

Everyone laughed, Bunny silently promising to get Jack back later.

_Bunny came running from inside the house and eagerly said, " Easter Bunny hop, hop, hop!" Jumping her way down the stairs, then tripped and fell down letting out a cry of suprise before letting out small sobs. " MOM! Sophie fell again!" Jamie called not really caring he was getting ready to go sledding. _

" Jamie! You really need to take care of your sister." Tooth lectured. Sophie was slightly hurt by this but let it slide. After all, he was 10, what was she expecting? 10 year olds didn't have time for 5 year old sisters.

_After Jamie's mom helped Sophie back up again she put a hat on Jamie's head. " Sophie you okay? Jamie! Hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." She said. Jamie had a confused look on his face and asked, " Whose Jack Frost?" Jack perked up a bit eager to hear what she'd say. " Noone Honey. Its just an expression." Jack looked afronted he called out, " Hey!"_

Jamie winced, he didn't know Jack had heard that. He was starting to feel a lot more guilt, but he promised when they got back that he'd make it up to Jack.

_Jack jumped over the fence as the kids ran towards the park. He made a perfect snowball and blew on it, magic filling it and he threw it. It ended up hitting Jamie, who put a hand on his neck. A bit of magic going into his eyes, making him see all the fun, which was what Jack saw everyday. Laughing a bit Jamie asked, " Okay! Who threw that?" looking at his friends not noticing Jack flying towards them and saying, " Well it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."_

_Jamie threw his own snowball at Pippa, who was making a snowfort with Monty. " Jamie Bennett! No fair!" Pippa called. Jamie laughed and replied," You started it!" Dodging the snowball Pippa threw at him. Jack smiled and threw snowballs at each of the kids and yelling," FREE FOR ALL!" he swiped his crook on the ground making snowballs appear." Alright who needs ammo?" Jack asked. _

_The kids were having fun, until Pippa hit a brown haired girl, wearing a tutu and pink stipped leggings. The kids froze as the girl slowly turned, her face screamed bloody murder. Pippa whispered frightened, " I hit Cupcake." " She hit Cupcake." One of the twins whispered as the other said, " You hit Cupcake."_

" You guys were honestly that scared of me?" Cupcake asked, slightly amused. Her boyfriend nodded, and Cupcake had a wonderful idea for when they got back. Claude looked at his twin in sympathy he whispered, " Good luck." Caleb gulped but nodded, truly frightened.

_Jamie hid under his sled as Cupcake held a snowman's head and was ready to throw it when another snowball hit her in her face. " Who threw that?" One of the friends asked. Nobody saw Jack crouching on his crook, with his hand still raised waiting in antipitaction for it to start. Blue sparks flew infront of Cupcakes eyes. Her personality did a 180, she started laughing and chasing them with the snowball. Everyone was laughing then Jamie slipped and fell on his sleigh, he was heading towads the street! " Don't worry Jamie! I got you!" Jack said as he gave Jamie the best sleigh ride ever. Laughing as he fell by the statue Jamie asked, " Did you see that?!" Jamie asked using his hands to try to explain but then he got hit by a sofa that had gotten loose during the ride._

_Jack winced and said" Oops" " Cool! A tooth!" Jamie said and the friends went on talking about him getting a visit from the tooth fairy. Leaving Jack behind, Jack sighed and tried to follow them asking, " What a guy need to do to get a little attention around here?" But when he finished his sentence Jamie walked threw him. Gasping at the feeling, Jack put his hands in his hoodie pockets and continued walking the snow no longer softly falling, but going sharp and fast._

Jamie couldn't help feeling guilty even more now. He had walked through his best friend, granted he didn't know it at the time but that didn't excuse him. Meanwhile the Guardians wondered, how long had children walked through him. But they already had their answer, 300 years and they couldn't feel more guitly.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Hope you review, and sorry if its a bit rushed,but I have a lot of work to do


	17. Chapter 17-Arriving

Arriving

I'm so sorry! I've been busy lately and I didn't have time to update this story! So here it is and once again I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

_Jack was walking on power line with his hood up just watching what went on at night. Then he saw golden sand going about, Jack smiled and whispered, " Right on time Sandman." With his hood down now Jack put his hand through the sand and dolphins appeared. Laughing a bit at the dolphins, Jack was distracted by a sudden blur of a body. Curiously and suspiciously Jack followed. Landing on a tree he looked around there! He saw it again. Jumping on the roof of cars, which started blaring, he followed it until he came across an alley._

" Snowflake, wasn exactly quiet. Could 'ear him a mile away." Bunny said. Those alarms were still blaring in his ears, making him a bit more tempermentral than usual. The others silently laughed, knowing if he heard them he'd snap at them.

_With his staff held out ready to attack anyone, Jack slowly turned each direction to find who had been watching him. The he heard a familiar Australian accent, "Hello mate" _

_Jack swiveled around to face a shadow of somebody with ears on his head. the voice continued, " Been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe; Easter Sunday wasn't it."_

Bunny suddenly started laughing for no reason the humans slowly inched away from the laughing rabbit and pretended not to hear anything. The guardians however looked on to, they hadn't know how Bunny managed to get Jack in the sack.

_Jack's eyes instantly lit up, " Bunny! You're not still mad about that are you?" Jack asked the picture of innocence. " Yes" Bunny said bitterly. His poor googies had almost been frozen. Of course he still was a bit sour with the groundhog too; if he hadn't said 6 more weeks of Winter Jack wouldn't have had the bright idea to make a blizzard. " But this is about something else." Bunny inspected his boomerangs like he was bored then he called, " Fellas." Jack looked confused when he was suddenly held by behind._

_"Hey!" Jack said trying to get down, "What's going on? Ow put me down!" Jack fought but was eventually shoved in the sack and one of the Yetis threw a snow globe down and said something to Bunny gesturing toward the portal._

Everyone was laughing a bit at Jack, but they were worried about how Jack looked so scared at that moment. They couldn't find it in themselves to laugh that much, even Bunny had stopped laughing at the pure fear in Jack's eyes. He hadn't noticed that the first time around.

_"Me?" Bunny asked laughing slightly. Bunny scratched his stomach replying, " Not on your nelly. See you at the pole." Bunny tapped his foot twice and raced down his hole, leaving behind a pink flower. Suddenly they were at the pole and they heard North's booming voice say, " He's here... quiet!" Jack slowly looked out of the sack and saw North. With his arms wide North said, " Hey! There he is Jack Frost!"_

_" Wow" Jack whispered not able to believe he was in North's workshop, but then he said in a louder voice, " You've got to be kidding me." A yeti picked him up and started dusting him off. " Hey put me down." Jack said he was a bit annoyed right now. " Hope the yetis treated you well." North said in an overly-happy voice. Jack replied sarcastically," Oh yeah! I loved being shoved in a sack and thrown into a magic portal." _

_"Oh good! That was my idea." Either not noticing Jack's sarcasm or just ignoring it._

" We're going to have to teach you about sarcasm North." Jamie said idly. While everyone else nodded, it would be good to have North understand sarcasm, maybe then he'd know that they were sometimes joking.

_" You know Bunny, obviously." North continued pointing to Bunny leaning on the wall. " Obviously." Jack answered back. " And the Tooth Fairy." North said. Tooth giggled and zoomed close to Jack's face._

_" Hello Jack I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!" Jack looked bewildered and stuttered, " My... My what?" " Open up! Are they really as white as they say?" Tooth asked opening his mouth and looking at them, " OH! They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Her little helpers squeling along. " Now girls, don't disgrace the uniform." Tooth zoomed back along with her helpers. " And Sandman, Sandy... Sandy. Wake Up!" North shouted nudging Sandy._

_" Hey! Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked looked at them all. Sandy raised his hand and started forming images. Jack couldn't make all of them out so he setteled on saying, " Uh, that's not really helping; but thanks little man." Jack stood up and froze an elf while he said, " I must have done something really back to get you 4 together wait; am I on the naughty list?" _

_" On naughty list? You hold the record." North said._

" Is he really?" Sophie asked North. North nodded, " E did, but no more he had it for 300 years though." North pondered why to try to ease his guilt a little and it worked for a bit.

_" But no matter, we are whipping clean the slate." North swipped at his Naughty tattoo. " How come?" Jack asked suspicion clear in his voice. " Ah good question." Bunny said_

_" How come? I'll tell you how come; because you are guardian!" North boomed and a celebration started. Music started playing and North said, " Its the best part!" Elves started pointing to Jack's bare feet and to shoes, Jack shook his head and started backing up. Jack tired of all this slammed his staff to the ground and asked angrily, " What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" _

" Why wouldn't he want to be one?" Jamie asked curiously. The guardians looked down ashamed, but Tooth answered him, " We left Jack alone for 300 years not knowing what was going on and when we did pay attention it was to yell at him about his powers; and he told us he was just trying to control his powers, he didn't have a teacher so he taught himself." The humans were shocked, how could they leave Jack on his own? They were all more than a bit ticked off, so they decieded they were going to ignore them for now. See how they liked being ignored.

_North laughed his booming laugh then said," Of course you do; MUSIC!" Music started playing again until Jack shouted, " NO MUSIC!" One of the elves threw down his trumpet and walked off pushing a fellow elf along the way. Jack continued, " Uh this is very flattering, but you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowballs and funtimes. I'm not a guardian."_

_" Ya that's exactly what I said." Bunny commented._

Bunny flinched and looked down knowing what was coming next.

_"Jack I don't think you actually understand what it is we do" Tooth started, " each of those lights is a child." _

_North continued, " A child who believes and good or bad, naughty or nice; we protect them. Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what. " Wait you mean the Boogieman?" Jack asked increndously_

_" Yes, when Pitch threatens us he threatens them as well." North explained. " All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack said. "We, you think we pick, no you were chosen like we were all chosen by Man in Moon" North said._

_" What?" Jack breathed looking from the guardians to the moon. _

_" Last night Jack, he chose you." Tooth said gently._

_" Maybe" Bunny said reluctantly_

_" Man in the Moon. He talks to you?" Jack asked. "You see you cannot say no it is destiny" North said in triumph, glad they had gotten somewhere with the child."Why…Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked, "After 300 years this is his answer to spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hide out thinking of new ways to bribe kids no, no that is not for me!" Jack yelled toward the moon then he turned towards the guardians adding, " No Offence." _

_"H-How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked angrily. "You know what I think; I think we just dodged a bullet I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway."_

All the mortals gave Bunny a glare including Sophie, and that probably hurt more than anything else. But Bunny knew he deserved it, but if they did this now how would they react to what else he said?

_Jack stopped and snorted, "Ever hear of a snowday? I know its no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Bunny stood up accepting the challenge,"But none of them believe in you do they? See your invisible mate it's like you don't even exist."_

All the kids scoweled at Bunny, they couldn't believe he said those things to Jack, but Sophie was the one who took it the hardest. She looked up to Bunny, was he just a bully? Like all those other kids who use to tease her? Sophie was starting to not believe in Bunny, but she didn't notice that. But when Bunny came and tried to explain to her, his paw went right through her. Bunny gasped pained and relized this is what Jack had to go through for 300 years; and he wondered how Jack could stay so strong after all this time.

_" Bunny enough!" Tooth said sternly. " No the kangaroo's right." Jack said masking his hurt and turning it into insults. " The what?" Bunny asked angrily, " What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate"_

_" Oh and this whole time I thought you were" Jack mocked Bunny trying to ignore his own pain, "If you're not a kangaroo what are you?" Jack spat out getting close to Bunny's face."I'm a bunny, the Easter bunny; people believe in me" Bunny growled back not backing down. _

Now everyone could see the hurt and unshed tears in Jack's eyes, and Bunny felt lower than dirt. He almost made a child cry and Bunny didn't know how he was still a guardian, he had hurt a child; their immortal child. Bunny also wondered if he'd get his special ankle bitter back, but Bunny knew he didn't deserve it.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Once again I'm sorry for not updating, but please still review! Next chapter how Jack really got his tooth box back!


	18. Chapter 18- The Easter Fiasco and Broken

The Easter Fiasco and Broken Staff

I just read an adorable fic called Jack Frost and his Baby by _ LadyLombax _you guys should check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

While everyone was in their stupor another memory began, it looked like Jack was putting little Sophie down. Who didn't want to let go, Jack tried putting her down but she kept clinging when he did manage to put her down, she rolled over and fell off the bed. Hearing the Bennetts mother coming he splayed a blanket on her and left hurriedly.

_" Maybe we should get back." Jack told Baby Tooth now outside of the Bennett household. They were flying back when Jack heard a little voice call out, " Jack."_

" Hey isn't that Pippa's voice?" Caleb asked. He didn't need an answer, they all knew that was Jack's little sister, but where was the voice coming from?

_Jack suddenly stopped and looked around in confusion as the voiced called again, " Jack?" Jack looked at Baby Tooth as she flitted about and asked, " Did you hear that?" _

_"Jack," The voice said it more urgently this time, Jack flew off towards the voice, Baby Tooth trailing after him. The voice kept calling until they arrived in a forest , in the center there was a rotting bed frame, and the voice was clearly coming from under it._

The guardians, sans Sandy, looked at each other startled and new understanding. They were going to see what actually happened during the Easter fiasco; and this time the truth. They wondered if they were ever going to be forgivin for the horrid things they had said to Jack. While everyone else confused until the guardians explained it was Pitch's lair, or at least down the hole it was.

_Baby Tooth pulled at Jack's hoodie trying to get him to go back. " Don't worry, there's still time," Jack said distractingly. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes but followed him and stared at the black seemingly bottemless hole. " Jack?" The voice called and Jack jumped down, Baby Tooth following. Jack and Baby Tooth were inside a massive cave, the only colors being black and gray. Baby Tooth tried once again to get Jack to turn back but Jack insisted, "Baby Tooth, come on, I have to find out what that is," he went further into the cave but the sound of tweeting, Jack looked up and he saw cages hanging from the ceiling, inside hundreds of the small tooth faries trying to escape._

Tooth tried to reign her anger in at Pitch, but she vowed when she saw him again she was going to do much more than knock out a tooth. Everyone slowly moved away from Tooth to make sure they didn't get in the way of her anger.

_"Hang on guys, I'm gonna get you out, just as soon as-" Jack started but the voice called him again, " Jack," " - I can," Jack ended once again looking for the voice. Baby Tooth twittered urgently trying to either get Jack to open the cages or head back or both. Jack found mountains of tooth containers, each contaitning precious memories, among which was presumably his. He dove into the pile, grabbing containers at random and checking the faces printed on the ends."Looking for something?" Pitch's voice oozed from shadows. Jack spun around, shooting ice before shooting off and searching for Pitch. Pitch's laughter bounced off the cave walls._

The guardians gave each other nervous looks, wondering what was going to happen, when Jack had found them he didn't seem to have any injuries. However they weren't really looking closely at the boy and with each of these passing event, the guardians grew guiltier. After all they ignored their own immortal child, and they were starting to realize that Jack would forever be the immortal child. No matter what he would't change, and they vowed that they would never ignore Jack again.

_"Don't be afraid Jack," Pitch said as he strolled down from a corrider. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you," Jack said even as he backed away into a wall. "Maybe not. But you are afraid of something." Pitch replied easily._

_"You think so, huh?" Jack asked trying to distract Pitch. Pitch turned around. "I know so. It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears," Pitch grinned at Jack. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." Pitch started walking toward Jack, who stepped back in shock. He'd never told anyone that, except the wind and the wind couldn't talk to anyone but laughed again as Jack fell through the floor and into the darkness._

Bunny shifted, remembering what he said to Jack in the last memory, and that caused the no longer children to scowl at him. They were still a bit ticked off at Bunny, however Sophie looked on in confusion. Who were they scowling at? She knew they weren't scowling at each other and surely they wouldn't scowl at North, Tooth, and Sandy; Jack wasn't there so who were they doing that toward? Sophie shrugged it off and not important, nearby Bunny watched pained.

_"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why." Jack stood up, jumping away from the shadows and into another corridor, backing against the wall in fear. "Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this?" _

The guardians fliched, they never knew Jack felt that way and worst of all it took seeing memories for them to get to understand Jack more.

_Pitch materialized in front of Jack, holding out a memory container. "But fear not. For the answer to that is right here." The container had a picture of a boy, brown- eyed and his hair a color of brown as well with a mischievous grin adorning his face. Jack started at it, the box held all the answers he needed. But he couldn't betray his new found friends."Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" Pitch grinned at the look of yearning on Jack's face. Jack's hand went towards it, but he seemed to reconsider; then Pitch and the container disappered his laughter echoing in his wake. Jack ran down the corrider, towards Pitch and his memories._

_"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box." Jack chased the shadows. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone."_

Everyone watched in guilt and silent pain as Jack's feelings, and fears were brought to light. None felt worse than the guardians, after all he was always trying to get their attention, but they either screamed at the boy or told him to leave.

_"You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think, afraid of disappointing them." Pitch's voice echoed off the walls, merged with the shadows surrounding Jack, confusing him. "Well, let me ease your mind about one thing: They'll never accept you. Not really."_

_"Stop it, STOP IT!" Jack screamed despreatly, covering his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear any of this; he'd finally gotten contact and he didn't want to hear it would be taken away. This was the most recognicion he gotten in 300 years, and he didn't want to let it go._

The Guardians watched as their youngest, suffered and for the millionth time wondered how they could have ignored this child that so despreatly needed them; and not for the last time wondered if they could ever earn his forgivness for leaving him alone.

_"After all, you're not one of them," Pitch said, appearing behind Jack._

_"You don't know what I am." Jack spun around, raising his staff to point at Pitch. _

_"Of course I do, you're Jack Frost!" Pitch mocked. "You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now," Pitch said as he tossed something at Jack. Jack raised his hand instinctivly and caught his memory box, staring at it in shock and with dawning horror. He looked at Pitch and asked, horror coloring his voice, "What did you do?"_

_"More to the point Jack, what did you do?" Pitch grinned as he held open his arms, the shadows embracing him leaving behind his laughter."What did you do?" Jack asked in horror._

_Jack ran after him, shooting frost at him, before he realized he had lost Pitch. Jack turned around, only to find himself facing a locked door._

_He banged against it. "Baby Tooth!" he shouted in panic, trying to get to his friend._

_"Happy Easter, Jack." Jack spun around, looking for Pitch when something cracked,. looking down, saw broken eggshells littering the ground forming a trail. "No," he said in shock, running down the trail towards the Guardians._

_Jack found the Guardians in a small town in England, late and short one Baby Tooth._

_Tooth was furious. "Where's Baby Tooth? Oh Jack, what have you done?"_

_"That is why you weren't here?" North asked. "You were with Pitch instead?"_

_"No, listen, listen… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Jack tried to explain._

Tooth and North looked down in shame as the humans glared at them, and now that they saw what really happened, they couldn't help but hate themselves too. Bunny looked down too, remembering what he said and hating himself all the more. They never let Jack explain, they were scared and confused and they had to blame someone and Jack was the person. The guardians were hit with realization, if they had felt that for a few hours how had Jack felt for 300 years? and they realized that Jack had it worse and they selfishly did this after a few kids couldn't see them.

_Bunny hopped over. "He has to go," he said no hesitation in his voice._

_Jack was stunned. "What?" he wouldn't believe that Pitch was right. They had to believe him, he didn't mean for it to happen; he was just following the voice!_

Bunny flinched even more and wondered how he could be so cruel to a boy.

_Bunny looked heartbroken as he said, "We should never have trusted you. Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope." He groaned. "And now it's gone."_

_Jack turned from Bunny to look at Tooth and North. They both turned away from him. It was exactly as Pitch had warned, and Jack knew they didn't want him anymore. He wondered if they ever did, or if they were just using him._

Sandy looked in fury at his fellow guardians. He couldn't believe they thought Jack would put the kids in danger for his memories. Sure Jack wasn't the most responsible, but he loved the children! He wouldn't do that, he was always playing and connecting with them even if he couldn't see him.

_Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out the little Russian doll North had given him in the Workshop. He stared at it for a long moment, then tossed the doll to the ground. Jack created a big gust of wind and then leaped in to the breeze. No one stopping him, or yelling for him to come back and Jack knew at that moment he was truly and utterly Jack found himself on the top of a mountain in Antarctica, a place where it always snowed. A place were he always went when he needed to think, or just brood, this was his sanctuary; as Jack was about to throw his memory box, it had caused all this trouble, when he stopped._

Everyone watched, they couldn't believe Jack was about to throw his box, which held all the answers to his questions. Bunny, North, and Tooth couldn't believe he would do this, but then again he had gained friends who then abanded again. They wondered if this is why he kept them at arms length.

_"I thought this might happen," Pitch said suddenly appearing. Jack looked at him in shock and horror to be quickly replaced with anger. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand." Pitch said in a soothing voice. Jack screamed in frustration and anger, "You don't understand anything!" throwing ice blasts at Pitch. Pitch blocked Jack's frost with nightmare sand, frustration plain on his face. "I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" he screamed, throwing out more nightmare sand. Jack leaped up and shot with more powerful ice at the Nightmare King. Pitch blocked it with his equally powerful nightmare sand, creating a cloud of ice and sand._

Everyone watched as Jack battled by himself, in horror and worriness.

_"To not be believed in?" Jack spun around, only to find Pitch unarmed and seemingly defenseless. "To long for a family?" Jack seemed surprised by this sudden vulnerability, lowering his staff. " We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you," Pitch said as he began circling Jack, who seemed deep in thought. "And I know children will too." At this Jack looked up at Pitch, hope and longing written clearly on his face. "In me?"_

Everyone looked on sadly, Jack said it with such hope and wariness. As if not believing it could be true, and that pained them more than anything.

_"Yes! Look at what we can do," Pitch said as he gestured to the result of their fight, a sculpture of ice with spikes and darkened with the black sand."What goes together better than cold and dark? We'll make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, every thing is-" Pitch went on with his speech until Jack interrupted him, " Pitch Black?" Pitch froze, realizing his mistake to late. "And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us." Pitch tried to correct his mistake. "No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want," Jack said, turning away. "Now for the last time, leave me alone!"_

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, Jack hadn't fallen for Pitch's trap. Even if this was 10 years ago, they didn't like it; even though they knew the result of the fight they watched and hope nothing would happen to Jack.

_"So what, what are you going to do, Jack?" Pitch asked all his previous sympathy gone. "Are you going to go back to the Guardians? You've already seen, they don't want you."_

_Jack stopped walking, not turning around and clenched his staff tightly."They're only using you, Jack. You can't possibly think that they'll ever care about you. They only want you to help defeat me. And if it wasn't for the Man in the Moon, the same Moon that ignored you for centuries, they never would have contacted you."_

The guardinas cowered a bit at the heated glares of the mortals and they couldn't deny it was true. They'd originally only sought out Jack because he was proclaimed to be a guardian, but then as they got to know Jack better, the more they started to get attached.

_"If it wasn't for MiM, they would have continued ignoring you like they did for the past three hundred years. And after this battle, what makes you think they won't ignore you again? They don't like you, don't want you, they just want to use you. Why would they want a trouble-making, chaotic winter spirit, bringer of cold and death. Your powers are not good, Jack, and they know it. Why do you think they always left you alone, if it wasn't because you were a volatile teenager that they didn't want to have to deal with. The only kid in the world that they wouldn't protect. They've never helped you; why should you help them?" Pitch contined. _

The guardians watched in horror as Jack didn't argue back, and they knew on some level it was correct. There wasn't anything at the time that Jack knew, and they were starting to regret not paying attention to Jack more and more.

_"If you want to back to them, then fine. You want to be left alone? Done! But before I go..." Pitch trailed off as Jack heard a familiar squeak, Jack wheeled around horror marring his face as he saw Baby Tooth clenched in Pitch's hand. She was strugguling furiously, but couldn't get Tooth!" Jack ran over to them, holding out his staff to fight, his red eyes watching in worry at the mini fairy._

Everyone else watched in horror, how could Pitch sink so low as to threaten a little innocent creature?

_"The staff, Jack!" Pitch said. Jack froze before looking down at his staff with a horror. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Baby Tooth tweeted in desperation shaking her head. Jack meanwhile didn't know what to do. The guardians may have turned their backs on him, but Baby tooth was innocent. So Jack flipped his staff and held it out towards Pitch._

Everyone watched and couldn't believe Jack would do that even after the The Guardians had cast him out, he made sure Baby Tooth wasn't hurt. At that moment Tooth felt shame that she would do that and Jack was still willing to help one of her helpers, even after she and the others tossed him out.

_"Alright. Now let her go," Jack said, holding out his hand. " No" Pitch said. Jack stared at him in horror in shock, he wasn't expecting that."You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" Pitch screamed. Baby Tooth took that moment to stab Pitch's hand with her beak. Pitch cried out in shock and threw Baby Tooth towards the side of a mountain. " NO!" Jack yelled watching Baby Tooth hit the mountain side. Jack turned around just as Pitch broke his staff, and cried out in pain. Doubling over in pain, Jack felt like his heart had just been split in two, only to be thrown towards the side by nightmare sand. As Jack fell down he saw Pitch throw his broken staff down after him._

_After awhile Jack managed to get back up when he heard a squeak. Looking down he saw Baby Tooth crawling over to her Jack excalimed "Baby Tooth!" "You alright?" Baby Tooth was shivering badly and her wings appeared to be broken. Jack tried to cup her in his hands, trying to warm her up, when she squeaked again. "Baby Tooth!" Jack "Baby Tooth!" Jack crawled over to her. "You alright?" Baby Tooth was shivering badly and her wings appeared to be broken. Jack tried to cup her in his hands, trying to warm her up, when she squeaked again."You alright?" Baby Tooth was shivering badly and her wings appeared to be broken. Jack tried to cup her in his hands, trying to warm her up, when she squeaked again._

_He looked down at her. She shivered once more, then sneezed violently. Jack sighed. "Sorry, bad idea," he said, holding Baby Tooth away. "All I can do is keep you cold." He stared down at Baby Tooth, who was still shivering. "Pitch was right, I make a mess of everything." Baby Tooth looked up at him and shivered again crawling into his hoodie pocket, Jack sighed and leaned against the rocks. "Jack" The voice called out again startling Jack and making him scoot back. Jack saw something glow brightly and he took out the tooth container, seeing Baby Tooth nod, Jack shakingly put his hand on the box and watched as his human life was revealed to him._

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

This was a really long chapter anyway in the next chapter I'm only going to mention his death and how he saved his sister. I've already written how he died and it seems a bit of a waste of time to do it a second time. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!


	19. Chapter 19- Memories and Snow Rabbit

Memories and Snow Rabbit

Sophie will start seeing Bunny again she just won't look up to him for awhile. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

_A white light enveloped the group completly, and they saw human Jack brown hair and eyes jumping infront of his mother and sister during Easter. " Jack! You can't have fun all the time!" Then Jack was swinging on a tree branch holding on by his legs; a brown eyed green eyed boy was watching along with a blond haired blue eyed girl. Little Pippa was watching worriedly but laughing as he made funny faces, " Jack, Get down from there!" Pippa demanded. Jack had antlers on his head and he was moving his legs, as if he were a reindeer. Other children watched him and laughed at Jack being so silly, " Jack! You're funny Jack." Pippa's voice sounded._

Everyone was smiling momentarily forgetting about the bad things that had happened. That is until they saw Pippa standing on cracking ice, some turned away but they couldn't resist and they watch as Jack sunk below. His brown hair slowly turning white and his once brown eyes snapped open to reveal-

_Startled blue eyes looked down at Baby Tooth, " Did you see that? Did you see that?!" Jack asked in disbelief. Baby Tooth shook her head and looked up at Jack with her two colored eyes. Jack continued anyway, " I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" That's when he stopped laughing a realization hit him; looking up at the sky Jack said, " That's why you chose me. I'm- I'm a guardian." Understanding lighted his face and he said, " Come on we have to get out of here." Jack looked for some way to climb up, but then he saw his broken staff. Walking towards it Jack held the two pieces in his hands, looking at them Jack brought them together and tried to put them together only for them to fall apart again._

_Looking momentarily panicked, Jack tried again and put all his magic into it. The staff slowly started to glow blue and when Jack looked up he smiled; the next thing anyone saw was Jack flying in the air, doing flips and whooping. When Jack entered Pitch's lair he opened up all of the cages the mini- fairies were in. " Come on" Jack said when he saw they weren't flying out. " You can't fly. Can you?" Jack asked the fairies shook their heads. They turned their heads towards the globe and Jack saw the golden lights flicker out; until there was only one left. Jack instantly knew who it was, " Jamie."_

Everyone smiled fondly at Jamie, who was blushing. They knew when Jamie believed he did it with all his heart, and it was a good thing. For if it wasn't for him, Pitch would've won and the guardians would've slowly died. Except Jack, because while he was a guardian he didn't need believers to survive after all he was a seasonal spirit.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

_Jack landed infront of Jamie's window to see him talking to a stuffed rabbit._

Everyone slowly turned to look at Jamie who was blushing beet red. Laughing sheepishly Jamie went back to looking at the memory, everyone else silently laughed at Jamie. Bunny smiled sadly at Sophie's laughing face, even if he couldn't see him he'd always be there to look out for her.

_" Okay, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads." Jack heard Jamie say to the stuffed animal, "I've believed in you for a long time. Like, my whole life, in fact. So you kind of owe me now." His big brown eyes stared intently at the rabbit, " I just need one sign. Anything. Anything at all." The rabbit just stared at him. Jamie sighed and resignedly said, " I knew it." even as the rabbit fell off the bed._

_A cold breeze hit Jamie, and he turned towards the opened window. Strange. He could've sworn he closed it, oh well he'll just close it. That's when he saw it frost slowly crept up his window, an easter egg appeared, followed by a hastidly done bunny. Jamie gasped and as he went forward to get a better look, the bunny appeared to have peeled off the window and came hopping into his room. Jamie followed it until it popped into snowflakes, and he stared at it in confusion. " Snow?" Jamie asked confused. The Easter Bunny came in spring not winter. _

" That was so cool." Caleb said. Everyone nodded and wondered if Jack would do it again for them. Sophie meanwhile was looking curiously at the bunny and then her eyes widened. She slowly turned around and saw Bunnymund looking at her sadly. She gave him a light smile and turned back around; just because she believed in him didn't mean she forgave him yet.

_If it wasnt the Easter Bunny? Jamie remembered what his mother told him "__Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."_

_" Jack Frost," Jamie whispered and he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. " Did he just say...?" an older boy's voice asked. Jamie slowly turned and breathed, " Jack Frost." He saw an older boy standing infront of him, with snow white hair and icy blue eyes." He said it again... you said" Jack said in disbelief._

_" Jack Frost!" Jamie exclaimed. _

_"That's right! B-but that's me! Jack Frost, that's my name! You said my name!... wait ca-can you hear me?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded his mouth hung open."C-can you, can you see me? He sees me! H-he sees me!" Jack exclaimed doing a back flip and landing on Jamie's desk._

Everyone smiled sadly, that Jack said it with so much disbelief, as if he wouldn't believe that the little boy could actually see and hear him.

_" You just made it snow!" Jamie excalimed_

_" I know!" Jack answered_

_" In my room!"_

_" I know!"_

_" You're real?" Jamie asked_

_"Yeah! I mean who brings you all the blizzards and the snow days, and do you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" Jack answered_

_"That was you?" Jamie asked. That was the best sled ride ever! He'd have to ask Jack if he could do it again later._

_" What about Santa, The Tooth fairy and-" _

_" Real, Real, Every last one of us is real." Jack assured Jamie._

_A crack of lightning was heard, and Jack looked outside and jumped out Jamie following closly behind._

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

When everyone opened their eyes it wasn't to another memory, but to the sight of Bunny's warren. " Oi! What's the big idea!" Bunny asked. Wondering why they were here, did the memories stop? As if reading his mind Manny's voice echoed in their heads

_" My Guardians you already know what happens next; and although it pleases me you want to know more about Jack. You should ask Jack that, and I've shown you all I can; Do you now understand why Jackson can not grow up?_

Everyone nodded. They knew even though Jack was severaly centuries old, he'd always have a mindset of a 14 year old. Because he was frozen in that time, the others didn't die when they were chosen. They were given a choice, but since Jack died at that age he'd forever be that age.

_" Good. Now I believe you should all get back to work, young Jackson has been very busy since I sent you to his memories. I shall send your friends back to their homes as well, their families are getting worried."_

In a flash the kids were gone, and as they headed towards Santoff Claussen, they decieded that they'd get some answers from Jack and they hoped that they'd be able to get to understand Jack better.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Just a few more chapters and this story will be finished! Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review


	20. Chapter 20-Confrontation

Confrontation

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I've been a little busy with school and spending time with my family. So anyway I hope there's no hard feelings anyway on with the story! Also sorry for my horrible Bunny accent, I'm not all that good with accents.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~_

When the guardians arrived at the North's home they didn't expect to see Jack running the workshop so naturally. Jack was making ice models, helping build toys, and keeping the elves out of the yetis way; North was so amazed he let out a startling booming laugh, and that got Jack's, and most of the yetis, attention.

Smiling at North Jack flew gently towards his friends and asked, " What was the quest Manny sent you to?"

The guardians looked at each other nervously, how could they tell Jack that they were looking at his memories without him blowing up? Deciding that here wasn't the best place to talk about something so private, North directed his friends toward his study. Sitting down in his usual seat, North and the others stared intently at Jack.

Jack himself was feeling uncomfortable under all their stares and decided to break the tense silence. " Soo... what did Manny send you guys to do?" The guardians looked at each other and had a battle of glares until Bunny lost and replied," A bettah question, Snowflake is what were yah doing while we were gone?"

Bunny sincerely hoped his question would distract Jack long enough for him to think of a way to bring this up slowly to their youngest. It wouldn't do them any good for them to say the wrong thing and have Jack running off on them. They could still get him back, but he doubted Jack wouldn't put up a fight; plus the yetis didn't look like they'd enjoy helping them out this time. It seemed while they were gone the yetis had warmed up even more to Jack.

After Jack had been named the guardian of fun, Jack had taken a habit of helping they yetis build the toys and managed to get North to give them breaks. So the yetis had gradually grown to like the boy and it appeared they were now protective over the boy.

Jack's face lit up and he started to tell them how he got the message from MIM and how he helped their individual jobs; and by the end of it the guardians were impressed that Jack fared so well with their jobs. When North asked how he had done it, Jack laughed but answered, " This was nothing compared to my job. I have to go all around the world to spread snow and frost, I may make it look easy but I have to make sure every single place that needs snow gets it. No matter what time it is, I go there doesn't matter if I'm busy my job comes first."

Jack said it with so much seriousness in his voice that the guardians wondered how they ever thought Jack was a trouble maker, and a slacker. Now that Jack had explained how his job worked they saw how much Jack worked, and they idly wondered if the boy ever slept; actually come to think of it they never saw Jack sleep or eat.

Bunny knowing that he had pushed the subject long enough for them to block all the possible ways Jack could escape started slowly, " Listen mate, 'bout the mission Manny sent us too," seeing he had Jack's attention Bunny continued, " ya see Manny didn't exactly sent us ta do anythin. He let see ya memories."

Jack, who had had started listening with confusion, slowly turned into horror and growing fury. They had betrayed his trust, not only had they go into his memories, they were going to rub it in! He knew he was the few if not only spirits who had actually died before being turned. But did they actually have to bring it up? How much had they seen anyway? Did they know about Sarah? Did they know all of his carefully guarded secrets? Jack had to get out of there! He didn't want to talk about it! Panicking a bit Jack jumped quickly and flew around trying to find an escape.

The guardians who were fully prepared for this quickly, followed Jack and tackled him to the ground before he could run. Jack of course struggled, kicked and screamed anything to get out of the bottom of this weird pile. Finally Jack gave up and fell limp; the guardians finally got off the poor boy and sat him down on a chair and started talking. " OH Jack why didn't you ever tell us?" Tooth questioned sadly.

Jack winced but didn't answer. He kept looking at the ground, he didn't like pity and that's exactly what he would get if he looked up. When the silence finally got too much for him Jack looked up at his fellow guardians and looked at the emotions he saw there. Tooth looked so sad and ashamed, whether it was for her outburst or the knowledge of his life, Jack didn't know. North had the look of anger, self hatred and shame clear in his eyes; Jack didn't know how to respond to that so he looked towards Sandy. Jack saw kindness, love, and patience in his eyes saying all he couldn't himself say;_ he was here and waiting for him to open up._ Finally Jack looked into Bunny's eyes and took a double take he saw hurt, self hatred, shame, anger, sadness, but above all he saw love and looking into all of his friends, no family's eyes Jack decided he could trust them and so after 3 centuries Jack opened up and told the guardians everything. From how he had planned to marry Sarah to why he caused the Blizzard of '68; and by the end of it the guardians had a better understanding of Jack and welcomed him into their family. Smiling at all of his family Jack couldn't be happier.

_~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~_

A/N- Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting but I couldn't decide how to end this, but there will be one more chapter about how Jack and the Burgess children talk through it. Anyway thanks to those to who reviewed since I now have 323 reviews! Hope you review and I'll see you whenever I update next!


	21. Chapter 21-Confrontation II

Confrontation II

Okay so this is the final chapter! It's been great writing this and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this! So without further ado here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~_

Jack whooped excitedly as he rode the wind. His relationship with the guardians had gotten better after Jack had confiened in them, and while Jack was still a bit miffed that they'd all went into his memories. Jack had forgiven them and MIM, in Jack's opinion everything was going great, they no longer pryed into his things and understood that sometimes he needed space and that he didn't need babying. They had all realized that he was forever stuck physically and mentally as a 14 year old boy; and they nor himself could ever change that.

Jack was on his way to visit his first believers, and he was certain when he got there he would get a bunch of questions. Jack sighed the thought dampening his mood a bit, but he was cheered up with the knowledge that he could stop the interogation whenever he wanted. So dragging himself into Jamie and Pippa's current residence he knocked on the window, not waiting for the usual come in, and slipped inside.

Only to cover his eyes and scream, " PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU GUYS!" When he heard the okay to open his eyes, he did so warily. He looked at Pippa and Jamie with curious and wary eyes wondering what they had been doing naked; and like any other curious teenager he asked.

" What were you guys doing?" Jamie heard his best friend ask, he immediatly felt his face redden and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Pippa blushing too. Jamie racked his eyes around his bedroom trying to not look at Jack. He was too young to be giving the talk dammit! He inwardly cursed the fact that _he_ had to give him the talk; but then he got a devious idea. Maybe there was a way to get his revenge on the guardians for ignoring Jack for so long; mentally cackling at his plan he told Jack sincerly, " Jack, You'll have to wait I promised North and the others not to tell you." Seeing that Jack was about to protest he continued, " North told me that _they_ wanted to tell you personally."

Jack paused and nodded. He knew what happened to Bunny the last time he told Jack something North personally wanted to tell him; and he could see why Jamie wouldn't want to tell him. What happened to Bunny made a shiver go down his spine. Snapping out of his thoughts Jack smiled at the couple, and he was just a bit scared when Pippa dragged Jamie and himself toward the living room; where everyone else was.

Pippa plopped Jack down in the middle of everyone, ensuring Jack wouldn't escape, and started the questioning. Or she would have if Sophie hadn't flung herself on Jack and hugged him, saying over and over that she was sorry and that he had friends now.

Jack slightly bewildered at this hugged the girl none the less, patting her back and when she did pull away she gave Jack a sheepish smile and got out of his lap. Sighing inwardly, Jack looked at the group and nonchantly said, " You can begin the interogattion."

" Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Jaime blurted out. When he felt some glares, he shrugged them off. He wanted to know why his best friend never told him about Sarah. I mean sure that was 310 years ago, but its the thought that counts.

Jack sighed, he seemed to doing that a lot today, but answered with his eyes on the ground, " Jamie that was 310 years ago, and while I didn't want to bring it up to you when you were a kid. But then, as you got older I realized I could tell you however whenever I think about my human life, I remember everything I had, I don't have it anymore. I don't have Sarah, Sam, Pippa, or even my mother, and whenever I think about them it hurts. Knowing that I'll always be young and that I'll probably never get to see them; you know when I got my memories back I started searching for what happened to them. What I found, I don't like. When I died, Sarah she stopped smiling she only talked to Pippa; whenever anyone tried to talk to her she'd lash out. Even her siblings, even though they were brats when they were younger, they didn't deserve that. Pippa," here he started sobbing tears running down his face, " Pippa was forced to work, and the only job that would pay for them were- were." Jack instantly broke down, he didn't exactly know what a prostitute was but he didn't like the sound of it; and his sweet innocent sister was forced to do it.

The other caught on to where Jack was going and silently hugged him. Who was finally letting his emotions free, he'd bottled up all his grief and it was finally getting out the only way it could, by crying. His tears instantly froze when they touched his skin but never the less he kept on crying. He cried for his sister lost innocence, he cried for all the time he was lonely, scared or hurt, and he cried for his life that was cut short.

When Jack finally stopped crying, it had been about 2 hours, and Jack instantly apologized for it. But the others waved him off, saying it was no big deal; nonetheless Jack smiled apologetically at them.

"Jack, what happened to Sam?" Monty asked hoping to get Jack's mind off of his little sister. Jack knowing what Monty was doing grinned gratefully at him. But his mood instantly changed to saddness and worry.

" To tell you guys the truth, I don't know. I'm not sure how to handle that; on one hand I really want to know what happened to him, but on the other I just want to know what he did when he found out I drowned." Jack didn't know how to describe what he felt, there was no trace of what happened to Sam, he checked everywhere. But he couldn't find a single thing, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

" Listen guys I hate to cut this short, but I have work to do." Jamie announced. The others nodded, Jamie was becoming a succesfull author, and while Jamie loved it he still had odd work hours. Just when Jack was going to jump out the window he remembered something he overheard from the others.

" Hey Soph?" Sophie's head instantly shot towards Jack's direction, " Don't be too hard on Bunny, he didn't know any better and even though he's older than this planet; it hurts him that he not only hurt me but he also lost some belief you have in him. I'm not asking you to forgive him completly, but cut him some slack." Sophie reluctantly nodded, Jack shot her a genuine smile and was out the window, off flying towards the North Pole and his family.

_~Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~ Jack Frost~_

I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots for this what do you think? Also please review.


End file.
